Last Sacrifice  My Version
by Emily-Baybeee
Summary: This is my interpretation of the last book in the VA series. Please R&R. This is my first fanfic so any help is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**V.A is not mine, I do not own any of the characters.**

**Chapter One**

"_They execute traitors."_

The words echoed in my head as I was lead away to my cell. I could hear all the commotion around me, I could hear Lissa screaming for me, but I couldn't react, I was numb. I couldn't believe this was happening, it just wouldn't sink in, I'm going to die.

The guardians threw me into my cell, I just sat there in shock. Suddenly I was hit by a strong wave of emotions from Lissa, anger at the council, confusion, as to why they had decided to blame the queens murder on me, and sadness that she was going to lose her best friend. The emotions were so strong that I instantly got pulled into Lissa's head.

She was still in the courtroom; Christian was trying to calm her down.

"She'll be ok Lissa, this is Rose, she's strong she will be alright"

"She shouldn't have to be strong because she didn't do it! She couldn't do it!" she practically screamed.

I tried to pull out of Lissa's head, I didn't want to see Lissa like this, it was hard enough dealing with my situation, I didn't want to be worried about Lissa too. But no matter how hard I tried, her emotions were just too strong and they kept me there with no escape.

"I have to see her, I need to see her"

"I don't think you can right now Princess"

I hadn't realised that Dimitri was there until he spoke. Lissa spun around to look at him, anger building up inside her.

"Why the hell not Dimitri? Because you say so?"

"No Princess because only her lawyer is aloud down to her cell for the time being"

"Oh" she looked apologetically at Dimitri. Even through Lissa's eyes I could still appreciate that Dimitri was in all sense of the word a god.

"It's alright Princess I understand that you are just concerned for Rose. I think that if we hurry we may be able to catch Abe before he goes down to see Rose, he will be able to pass along a message to Rose for you"

"What about you Dimitri?" Lissa asked him innocently "Don't you want to give Rose a message too?"

"No I have nothing more to say to Rose than I have already said"

At that point I literally ripped myself away from Lissa, I really really didn't want to listen to Dimitri tell all my friends about how much he didn't love me anymore.

"_Love fades, mine has" _thinking about his words were like a knife in the heart so I tried to concentrate on something else.

In the end I fell asleep just as the blackness started to take over I was pulled into one of Adrian's dreams.

I was in a beautiful garden surrounded by so many flowers it was unreal; I looked down and saw that I was dressed in a beautiful red sundress with matching shoes. Adrian walked into the garden at that point and looked at me. I ran towards him and threw myself at him and wrapped him in a massive hug.

"Adrian, I am so glad to see you" I whispered

"Little Dhampir" he sighed "I was so worried about you, when they took you away, you just looked blank, you didn't even fight, you just looked so defeated"

"I know" tears started to fall from my eyes "I'm scared Adrian, I don't want to die"

"You're not going to die Little Dhampir; I will get you out of this"

The dream started to fade, I was waking up.

"Don't worry Little Dhampir; I won't let anything happen to you"

At that moment the dream faded completely and I woke up with a start. I looked toward the door of my cell. Abe was stood there looking tired and grim.

"Kiz, I have messages from your friends"

"Is that the only reason you came to see me old man, and here I thought you enjoyed my company" I said in the snarkiest voice I had.

"Well it's nice to see that being on trial for the queens murder hasn't changed your attitude" he said in a very sarcastic voice. "Of course it's not the only reason I came to see you I just thought that you would like to hear your friends messages first"

"Ahh well in that case go right ahead" I laughed

"Well firstly Princess Vasilisa – "

"Call her Lissa old man she hates it when people use her full name"

"Ok then Lissa wanted me to tell you that she knows you didn't do it and that she is going to do her best to get you out of here, she also said that you her sister and she loves you"

"Could you please tell her to be strong and tell her that I don't want her to get into any trouble for me"

"Of course, secondly, Christian Ozera sends his love and wants you to know that he is going to help find a way to prove your innocence"

I just smiled, Christian and I have a love hate relationship but I still love him like a brother.

"Guardian Castle" Abe continued "Would like you to know that none of the other guardians actually think you killed the queen and most of them are going to make sure people know that they think that, he also said that he loves you and you need to be strong.

This also made me smile, after getting Eddie to help me break Victor out of prison I had thought that Eddie had lost his respect for me but it made me happy to know that he was still my friend.

"Mia would like to tell you that if you need to talk she here and finally Adrian says he will see you in your dreams"

I felt a little disappointed Dimitri had said he wasn't going to send me a message but I didn't think he would be that harsh, didn't he know that of all the people in the world a message from him would have made all this just a little bit better? It was then that it finally hit me _Dimitri really doesn't love me anymore _he had said that he didn't but I didn't really think he meant it, not until now. It was also in the moment that I decided that I wasn't going to fight for him anymore; it would just cause me more pain.

"Rose?"

I sighed "Sorry old man, must have spaced out for a bit. So you said there was something else?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to find evidence to prove your innocence, and if I can't I will break you out of here until we can, either way you will not die, I have only just met you, I am not ready to lose you yet."

"Thanks old man, it means a lot that you're doing this for me"

"Kiz, I am your father, of course I would do this for you. However am I correct in thinking that your friends are unaware that I am your father?"

"Lissa knows, but I asked her not to tell anyone, I trust her not to tell anyone."

"Good I think it would be best if they're left unaware of our relationship for the time being."

"Why's that?" I was confused; didn't he want people to know that I am his daughter?

"Because if people know that I am your father, they may not be willing to talk to me about what they know"

"You're my lawyer; I'm thinking they won't want to talk to you anyway"

"I may be your lawyer but if they think I'm defending you because you're my daughter and not because I just felt like doing it then they will not talk to me. If they know I have a more personal interest in your case it will make it difficult for me to access information."

"Fair enough. When can I have visitors?"

"It won't be for a while unfortunately until they no longer consider you a risk of breaking out."

"Well that's crap"

"I will be back to talk to you about the case tomorrow"

"Ok can you give my friends messages for me?"

"Of course Kiz"

"Can you tell Lissa that she must not get herself into trouble for me and that I love her? Can you tell Christian to look after Lissa and to keep her sane. Tell Adrian that I am looking forward to seeing him. Tell Mia and Eddie that I appreciate their support and could you also tell Guardian Belikov that I give up and I'm not going to fight it anymore."

Abe looked confused about the last message but nodded and walked away. I laid down on the cot that was in my cell, I can't say that it was comfy but I was a murderer now, I don't think that they take comfort needs into consideration. I looked at the wall and realised that someone had written something on the wall, it was in Russian so I couldn't read what it said, but I recognised the hand writing, it was Dimitri's. Obviously someone in this place had a sick sense of humour, almost everyone at court knew how I felt about Dimitri, I didn't think that it was coincidence that I had been put in this cell.

**Please Review. This is my first fanfic and I want to know if you think I should carry on they story :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I tell you something sitting in a cell all day is boring. There is literally nothing to do except stare at the wall. Sometimes I tried to talk to the guards outside my cell but they don't really talk back, they answer me if I ask questions but it doesn't really go much further than that. I went into Lissa's head earlier when Abe went to give my friends my messages. Dimitri hadn't seemed surprised that i had sent him a message but I think he was surprised about what I had said.

_*Flashback*_

Abe had just finished relaying all my other messages to my friends; he turned to Dimitri and stared at him before giving him my message.

"Guardian Belikov, Rose asked me to tell you that, and I quote 'I give up, I am not going to fight it anymore"

I must say if I hadn't been so upset about the revelation that he didn't love me then I would have found the look on Dimitri's face funny, he looked dumbstruck, it was as if he never expected me to give up fighting for him, he also looked a bit sad for a second before he put his guardian mask on.

"Well that's uh good at least she can move on now" he said as if he didn't care either way.

I must admit what Abe did next surprised me, I mean yeah I am his daughter but I didn't realise just how much he cared about me until this moment.

"I don't know how you dare" Abe shouted "after all she went through in Russia you can just dismiss her like she is dirt, as if she is nothing" he was getting more and more worked up. Dimitri looked a bit shocked at Abe; obviously he hadn't expected that Abe knew what had happened in Russia.

"What do you know about what happened to Rose in Russia?" Dimitri asked unable to hide his shock.

"I know exactly what happened!" Abe screamed "I was there when she got attacked by the Strigoi and was so hurt all she could say was your name! I was there when she went to your funeral! I was there when she stopped your sister from becoming a blood-whore! And I was here when she got back after what you did to her! We all saw what you turned her into! And even then she found a way to turn you back and risked Lissa to do it!

"I uh.."

"So don't you dare say that as if it is a weight off your shoulders! You are such an ungrateful bastard and Rose deserves so much better than you!"

"I know"

That's all Dimitri said. I'll be honest I expected him to stand up for himself but he just stood there and took it. It made me wonder what he was thinking.

_*End of Flashback*_

I hadn't stayed in Lissa's head longer than that, I was too confused about why Dimitri just stood there while Abe shouted at him. I must admit it had been funny to watch Abe blow up like that but it just ended up confusing me more about Dimitri. I stopped thinking about it, it hurt even to think about him too much so instead I started counting ceiling tiles.

As the days went by I became quiet, I wouldn't even talk to Abe much and they still wouldn't let my friends come to see me. I had stopped eating because I simply wasn't hungry but as a result I was becoming weaker and thinner. I also hadn't had a shower since they put me in here so I felt really dirty.

I slipped into Lissa's head just for something to do. She was sitting in a cafe with Christian and Adrian. They were talking about my trial.

"It's not looking good" Adrian said "Abe is finding it difficult finding evidence to prove her innocence and if what I heard is true he won't have much time left, they want to hold her trial in the next couple of weeks" he sighed, he looked tired and I could tell that he had been drinking.

Just as he finished talking Dimitri walked in. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him, he looked tired and sad. When he saw my friends he started walking towards them.

"What is he doing here" Adrian hissed to Lissa

"I invited him, he hasn't been happy lately and I thought we could cheer him up" she replied innocently.

"I don't care if he's been sad he has no right to be upset about Rose being locked away, he said it himself he doesn't love her anymore and he got what he wants, she said she isn't going to fight for him anymore"

"Do you honestly believe him when he says that he doesn't love her anymore" Lissa asked Adrian

"It doesn't matter whether I think it or not the point is that he hurt Rose by saying he doesn't and I don't want to be around someone who can hurt Rose like that" Adrian stood up and walked away just as Dimitri got to the table.

I pulled out of Lissa's head. So everyone else thought Dimitri still loved me. Well they couldn't be more wrong he clearly didn't because _'love fades'_ his had.

A few hours later Abe came to see me

"Kiz, you look tired"

"As do you old man, you looked like you haven't slept for a week"

"Well I haven't since the trial; I've been trying to find evidence to prove your innocence. What's your excuse?"

"My bed is harder than a rock" I replied

"Ahh, do you want me to see if I can get you a softer mattress?"

"I don't think it would make much difference, having a death sentence looming over you makes it hard to fall asleep"

"Are they treating you well?"

"Yeah, well enough"

"Are you still not eating?"

"I can't dad, I throw anything I eat back up again" it felt weird calling Abe dad but over the past couple of days we had grown close. Although he hadn't told me about what he said to Dimitri I think he knew that I knew.

"Well I don't really have anything new to tell you other than they want to hold your trial in the next two weeks."

"Yeah I know"

"Lissa?"

"Yeah I heard Adrian tell her earlier" I sighed "He also said you hadn't found much evidence yet"

"There's still time Kiz"

"Yeah I know"

He left after that I laid back down on my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys :) thank you for your reviews they are greatly appreciated :) So please keep reviewing :)**

**Chapter Three**

As soon as the darkness of sleep came I could feel myself being pulled into one of Adrian's dreams. He hadn't been to see me in the past two days so I was quite happy to be seeing him. We were in the same garden as before. Adrian stood in the middle of the garden with his back to me; I walked up behind him and put my arms around him. He turned in my arms looked down at me and smiled.

"Long time no see Adrian"

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, I've been helping Abe and helping get things ready for Aunt Titania's funeral."

"It's alright, your here now" I smiled as he hugged me

"They're saying that your starving yourself is that true?"

"Technically no, I just can't keep my food down. I'm too nervous."

"Little Dhampir, you have to eat I can already tell how much weight you've lost"

"It's not as easy as that Adrian, I've tried to eat, I just can't keep it down."

The dream started to fade. Adrian quickly leaned down and kissed me.

"You're waking up, I love you Rose"

I woke up and groaned, I rolled over and found Mikhail stood outside my cell. He was the only one out of all the guardians that ever bothered to talk to me.

"They're saying you might be allowed to have visitors next week" he said smiling at me. I had asked him so many times when I would be allowed to have visitors that he knew this would be good news for me.

I smiled back at him "That's great, thanks for telling me"

He walked away and I was once again left alone with my thoughts. I was starting to wonder why people liked me, I was really boring, I didn't like being stuck on my own.

A few days past and I had started to become depressed and frustrated. Lissa had been using a lot of spirit over the past couple of days using compulsion to try to convince the council that I was innocent. I no longer wanted to see my friends. I felt awful and I looked awful and I didn't want people to see me like this.

I put my hand in my pocket and felt something there I pulled it out. I looked at the piece of paper confused, then realisation hit me, it was Titania's letter. With everything that had been going on I had completely forgotten about it. I re-read the words on the page. Titania wanted me to tell as few people as possible. So who could I tell? I could tell Abe, he had loads of connections he could probably find Lissa's sibling, but did I trust him enough. The answer came immediately, of course I did he was my father. I asked Mikhail if he could send a message to Abe to come and see me. He agreed and half an hour later Abe walked in.

"Rose why are you refusing to see your friends? They are worried about you, especially the princess."

"I just don't really want people to see me this way, I don't want them to remember me looking like this"

"Rose, they will not have to remember you because you will be free soon"

"Have you found some evidence?" I asked him excitedly

"Maybe but I'm not sure yet. Anyway you asked to see me?"

"Yes I have something to show you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter and gave it to Abe.

He read it then re-read it looking confused at first but then it changed to delight.

"Rose this could prove your innocence, why did you not tell me about this before now?"

"To be honest I completely forgot, but you can't use it because it says not to tell many people. I'm thinking if we announced it to the court then that would be telling a lot of people."

"Your right, Lissa needs this, she needs her place on the council. Right well this changes things." He whispered.

"How does it change things?"

"If we can find Lissa's sibling then we can prove that this letter is true, it will prove your innocence. We need to get you out of here so you can find Lissa's sibling."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, did this mean he was going to break me out?

"I need to make a plan to get you out of here, I'm going to need help though" he looked at me questioningly "Would you be totally opposed to Lissa helping?"

"Yes, she can't be implicated in this."

"But we will be trying to find her sibling do you not think she deserve to come?"

"Ok I only have one person who I refuse to allow to come with us"

"Dimitri?"

"Yes"

He gave me a pitying look. "I will be back later to tell you the plan, but it will be happening tonight"

At that he walked away. I sat back down on my bed and curled up into a ball. I was finally getting out of here admittedly I would be on the run but I didn't care it would be so good to get out of this cell.

After a few hours Abe came back.

"Be ready for 12 o'clock, I am hoping that there will be fewer people around as it will be broad daylight, someone will come and collect you and bring you to the car. No matter what make sure you go with them and hurry they will give you a charm to disguise yourself but we can't guarantee that people won't see through it." he relayed to me in a quick whisper he then walked away.

I had hours until twelve so I decided to get some sleep. I half expected a visit from Adrian but he didn't come my sleep was completely dreamless.

I was suddenly been shaken awake, it was time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews :) Keep letting me know what you think :)**

**Chapter Four**

I couldn't believe it, I mean I really couldn't believe it. I thought it was strange that Abe hadn't told me who would be coming for me but this was taking the piss. I had specifically told Abe that the only person I didn't want to be involved with my break out was Dimitri and yet there he stood with Lissa who had compelled the guards to let me out then forget that they had done so. I was so mad at Abe that I just stood there.

"Roza, we have to leave now"

"I am not going anywhere with you and don't ever call me that again" I snarled

"Rose" Lissa said "Rose please we need to leave now" she was starting to get frantic

"Why is he here? I said I didn't want him to come"

"We needed him Rose he's the only one strong enough to get past the other guardians. This is no time to let your pride take over, we really need to leave now."

I could understand that, Dimitri was a god but I didn't understand why Eddie couldn't have done it. But that was my pride speaking and Lissa was right, this was no time to let it get in the way. I decided that it was best just to go with it, this was the only chance that I was going to get to get out of this place so reluctantly I went with them. Lissa passed me a ring that she had charmed to change my appearance, I slipped it on.

We ran up the corridor and into the main entrance of the guardian building, Adrian was upstairs compelling the guards at the front desk. As we ran past them he joined us. Out front there was a car waiting for us. Just as we slammed the door and started to pull away a guardian caught sight of us and started talking into his walkie talkie and running after the car.

We screeched up to the gates and waited for the guardian to let us out. He looked inside the car at all of us his eyes fixed on me. Lissa quickly turned to him and compelled him.

"You will let us out of the gate and then forget that you saw us" she said in that soothing voice she uses to compel people.

His eyes quickly glazed over, he must have been pretty susceptible to compulsion, he let us out of the gate and we quickly sped away from court

I hadn't realised who was in the car with us up until that point, I looked around and found that the car was packed. Mia and Eddie were sat in the back with Christian, Lissa, Adrian and I were in the middle of the car and Dimitri and Abe were sat up front.

"How come so many people have come?" I asked in confusion

"We all wanted to help you Rose" Mia replied

"Besides we all wanted in on the action" Christian said

That was typical Christian, he just couldn't admit that he missed me and wanted me back in his life, but I knew he did, even if it was somewhat deep deep down inside.

"You guys are going to be in so much trouble you know" I told them

"Yeah we know, but your worth it Little Dhampir"

My friends were literally the best people in the world. Granted I wasn't happy with Abe for letting them all come but it meant a lot to me that they all wanted to help me.

"So old man, where are we going?" I sat back in my seat and started to relax, not that all the action was over I realised how tired I was, it was probably from lack of food.

"Well we are going to Las Vagas, you are going to Baia with Dimitri"

"What!" I exploded the last thing I needed was to spend time with Dimitri, especially around his family. I hadn't left them on very good terms, especially with Viktoria.

"Rose it makes sense, everyone at the court will expect you to be with Lissa and Adrian but if you go with Dimitri you can meet up with us after enough time has passed you can meet up with us again.

"I can't let you go without me I need to do that thing!"

"I will do everything I can to try and find us a lead and then everything we find out we can follow up when you join us"

"I uhh I can't leave all these Moroi without any guardians"

"Excuse me but what am I?" Eddie piped up

"Your one guardian! You can't protect all these Moroi by yourself!"

"He won't need to, I have some of my own guardians meeting us at the airport"

I had literally run out of arguments. I could see why it was a good plan but it didn't mean I had to like it. So I decided that I was going to sulk about it.

While I was sulking I drifted off to sleep where I was immediately pulled into one of Adrian's dreams. We were at the court again but nobody was around.

"Adrian please don't make me go with him, I'm just starting to get over him, spending time with him around his family is not what I need right now."

"I know Little Dhampir I don't like it either but it's a good idea. This way they can check us out without you being there it means you're less likely to get caught"

"Ok Adrian but I don't like it"

I know it sounds really strange that I don't want to spend time with Dimitri, when a few weeks ago that's all that I wanted in the world, but now that I had accepted that he just didn't love me anymore it was going to make it so much harder for me to get over him.

When I woke up we had reached the airport and just as Abe promised there was an entire entourage of Abe's hired guardians waiting for us. I felt bad then for falling asleep I hadn't spent any time with Lissa and I really needed to talk to her. So I decided to pull her to one side when we got through customs.

"Lissa I really need to talk to you about something"

"Sure what is it Rose?" she asked

"Umm this isn't going to be easy for you to hear and I really don't want to upset you but I really think you deserve to know this."

"Just spit it out Rose"

"Well the thing is, you have a half brother or sister somewhere and the queen asked me to find them for you, so that you can have your seat on the council."

"I..I have a sibling?" Lissa asked a look of pure joy spreading over her face

"Aren't you upset Lissa? I mean it means that your dad cheated on your mom."

"Yeah I mean sure I don't like the thought of my dad doing that to my mom but it means that I have some family Rose! This is the most amazing news!"

She was honestly delighted. I was shocked I thought she would be livid with her dad and deny that it was true. But I supposed it was good that she was taking it this way. It made me feel better about the situation too. Just then Lissa's flight was called.

"I will see you in Vagas Liss"

"God I feel so bad I just got you back and now I'm leaving without spending any time with you"

"Don't worry Liss we'll catch up once I get to Vagas"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

With that she left to catch her flight, leaving me and Dimitri on our own.

"So comrade, shall we get some food, I don't know about you but I could eat an elephant."

He smiled "Yeah sure Roza"

I froze in place. "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

"I'm sorry Rose"

"I just can't deal with you calling me that unless you really mean it."

"I'm sorry"

With that we went into a little cafe and I ordered practically everything on the menu. After I was done we just sat in silence until our flight was called. Once we were on the plan and sat down I put my head phones in and fell asleep again.

When I woke up Dimitri was reading one of his western novels, but put it down when he saw that I was awake.

"Rose I think we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Sure comrade what's up?"

I really didn't want to talk to him it was killing me just hearing his voice but I guess I don't really have a choice I had nowhere to escape on the plane. We were sat in first class and there were a few extra seats scattered around but it would have been really childish to get up and walk away from him when he said that.

"Rose I need to tell you something"

"Sure, go for it"

What on earth could he need to tell me? Was it about Lissa? Was he seeing someone else?

"Rose what I said in the church, about my love fading for you, I lied"

"What do you mean you lied?"

"I still love you Roza but after what I did to you and you still did all you did to bring me back, I was so disgusted with myself that I couldn't even look at you without remembering what I did to you"

It was worse than I thought he was giving me the reason why he didn't want to be with me and it was because of what I had let him do to me. He thought that I was a blood-whore. Tears started to escape from my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I made you think less of me"

"No Roza I don't think less of you! It's me I did this not you. I thought you would be better off without me. I'm not good enough for you Roza"

Anger started building up inside me, I could feel the darkness starting to stir inside me, I had been fighting it off for the past couple of days but now I was losing my control on the hold I had on it.

"Don't you dare try and tell me what's good enough for me!" I shouted people started to look at us. "I went through hell to find you Dimitri and then when you come back you treat me like you hate me you tell me that you don't love me and basically avoid me. Now you're telling me that you do love me but you still don't want to be with me because you think you're not good enough for me. That's crap Dimitri!" I actually couldn't believe him was this suppost to be some kind of joke. "Look, don't talk to me again ok? I don't need you building my hopes up just to crush them again."

"Roza please I need you to understand"

"Why are you even telling me this? What did you think that my life hasn't been crappy enough recently? You thought that I didn't have enough to deal with already?"

His eyes looked defeated but full of hurt and love before he quickly put his guardian mask on. I got up and walked away I went to the toilet to clean myself up. I hadn't realised how much I had cried while I had been shouting at him, my face was all red.

When I had cleaned myself up I walked back into the cabin and sat in a seat a bit behind Dimitri, I didn't want to sit next to him anymore. He was talking on the phone to someone. I didn't pay attention until I heard him say Lissa's name.

"I told her Lissa, I told her why I can't be with her anymore, she didn't understand, she just thought I was trying to hurt her."

Lissa was obviously saying something because Dimitri had gone quiet. I thought about what he had said. I was so confused I couldn't understand why he said we couldn't be together. If he loved me and I loved him then it should be simple.

"I've already told you why I can't be with her, it's not because I don't love her"

I heard what Lissa said next because she practically screamed it.

"If you love her like you say you do I don't see the problem! But it seems to me that you can't love her because if you did you wouldn't be doing this to her. I think your right, you don't deserve her Dimitri!" she slammed the phone down.

Dimitri put his head down. I stopped watching him after that and looked out of the window instead. I stared out of the windows for what felt like hours. The captains voice came over the speaker saying that we would be landing in fifteen minutes and to put our seatbelts on.

When we landed we went through customs picked up our bags and went to rent a car. It was another 9 hour drive until we got to Baia. We sat in silence for the entire trip, by the end of it you could have cut the tension in the car with a marshmallow knife it was that thick.

We eventually pulled up in front of Dimitri's home.

"Are they expecting us?" I asked because one of us had to speak first.

"Umm, well not really. I haven't actually spoken to them since I turn back to a Dhampir."

"Why the hell not? Didn't you think they had a right to know?"

"I just couldn't face them"

"Well let me go in first then, if they see you they'll stake you on the spot."

I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I hesitated before I knocked. I didn't know how I was going to explain what everything to them, if they even let me in the house in the first place. But this was something I needed to do so I raised my hand and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and Viktoria was stood there.

"Rose? Ohmigod ROSE! She jumped in me and wrapped me in the biggest hug I had ever received.

Soon all of the family had come to the front door to see what the commotion was. When they all realised that it was me they all crushed me in a massive hug and brought me inside.

"You left so suddenly Rose, I was so worried about you, you didn't even leave a note" Olena said with tears running freely down her face.

"I'm so sorry Olena I should have told you but, well it was time for me to go and if I had waited to tell you myself I don't think I would have been able to leave."

I looked around at the family I love so much, my eyes finally found Viktoria.

"Vicky, I am so sorry for what I did" I didn't know if she had told her family what had happened and I didn't want to give anything away to them.

"Don't be so silly Rose! I'm the one that should be sorry. You were completely right and I feel so bad. I know it was my fault that you left and I haven't been able to forgive myself since you left."

As we were talking Olena pushed us all into the kitchen. Paul was sat at the table eating his dinner. When he saw me he dropped his fork on the floor and ran towards me.

"Auntie Rose! I've missed you so much! It's not been the same without you here. Babushka said you would come back." He babbled excitedly.

Just as Paul was talking Yeva walked into the room and didn't say anything she just stood there and stared at me for a long time.

"Hey, listen guys I have something to tell you but I need everyone's attention because it's important."

"Well before you start would you like something to eat because I bet your starving and you look thin dear, have you been eating properly?" Olena asked earnestly.

"I really think that I should tell you the news first."

"Ok Roza what have you got to tell us?" Vicky asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I told them about what had happened after I left them, all about looking for Dimitri, finding him, being held hostage by him, I even told them what he did to me. I felt ashamed when I told them what Dimitri had done to me but they were my family and I knew they would understand. After I told them about what happened on the bridge Sonya wrapped me in a hug.

"That must have been so hard for you Roza, I can't even begin to imagine what you went through" she said sympathetically

After that I carried on telling them about how Dimitri had survived. I then went onto tell them about the conversation I had had with Oksana and Mark about a spirit user that claimed to have brought a Strigoi back to their original state.

"But that's not possible!" Olena exclaimed

"It is Olena, I found the sprit user who did it. He told me and Lissa how to do it."

"But how is it possible?" Olena asked confused

I told them all about how you can bring a Strigoi back with a spirit charmed stake wielded by a spirit user. I then told them about how Dimitri had kidnapped Lissa and Christian as bait for me.

"I was ready to kill him, I really was" I said sadly "But Lissa managed to charm a stake, she pushed me out of the way just as I was about to kill him, Christian held Dimitri back with fire and Lissa staked him"

They all looked shocked but I don't think they understood quite what I was trying to tell them, so I decided to just come out with it.

"Dimitri is a Dhampir again"

"When..?" Olena asked in a small voice

"About two months ago" I answered

"And where is Dimka now?"

"He's waiting outside for me to tell you about what happened so that none of you stake him when he walks in."

With my words they got up and ran for the door. Dimitri was standing in the garden pacing up and down, as the door opened he turned to see his family running towards him. As the slammed into him Yeva came up behind me.

"I am very grateful for what you have done for my grandson" with that she hobbled over to Dimitri and stood in front of him, she looked up at him and slapped him. "You are stupid to let that girl go after what she has done for you" she turned and walked back into the house.

Everyone looked at Dimitri and then at me looking confused.

"What does Babushka mean Dimka? Are you and Roza not together anymore?" Viktoria asked

"No Vik we aren't" Dimitri sighed

"But why? I don't understand you love each other!" she exclaimed

"I don't want to talk about it ok Vik this is not the time."

"But.."

"Let's go inside, yeah Vik?" I said hoping to distract her "We need to plan a shopping trip."

It worked, Viktoria instantly stopped asking questions and started babbling about the mall and what shops she liked and that they could go tomorrow if I liked. Dimitri shot me a grateful look to which I just shrugged, I hadn't done it for him, I didn't want his family knowing how broken I was about how he had rejected me. I had a feeling that if they knew why we weren't together it would make me feel as if I didn't belong anymore.

"Yeah that sounds good Vik, I need loads of new things, Lissa only packed me enough for a couple of days. I also need things that will change my appearance."

"Why do you need things to change your appearance?"

"Umm because I'm a wanted criminal"

"What did you do this time?" she asked conversationally, as if it was completely normal for me to be on the run.

"I was framed for killing the queen" I said back as nonchalantly as I could

I swear her mouth nearly hit the floor, the look on her face made me start laughing.

"You killed the queen?"

"No don't you listen? I said that I was framed!"

"Oh ok" and just like that she accepted that I was innocent. That's what I loved about Dimirti's family they just accepted me, wanted criminal or not.

We all went and sat in the living room where Dimitri told everyone what he had been doing since he had turned back, thankfully nobody asked about his time as a Strigoi. After a while Olena wondered into the kitchen to make me and Dimitri something to eat. I hadn't seen Yeva since she had walked back into the house after she had slapped Dimitri.

"It's ready guys." Olena called from the kitchen.

I shot up immediately and ran to the kitchen, this made everyone laugh but I didn't care I was starving.

After I had my food I was tired and asked if I could be excused to sleep.

"Of course dear." Olena replied "But we only have one spare room and since you and Dimitri are well..." she trailed off looking embarrassed.

"Oh that's ok I'll just sleep on the sofa then"

"No you won't Dimitri can sleep on the sofa he doesn't mind" looking pointedly at Dimitri

I glanced at Dimitri he had a look of shame on his face. He had told his mother why we were no longer together while I had been eating. I had over heard some of their conversation Olena had basically said exactly what Lissa had said and that she was disappointed in him for treating me the way he had. I expected that the whole house would know what happened as soon as I fell asleep.

I walked upstairs and Olena showed me the room I would be staying in, it was the same room as I had stayed in last time. When Olena left I quickly stripped down and put on some pyjamas and got into bed. I fell asleep quickly and was pulled into one of Adrian's dreams.

I was wearing my pyjamas and I was stood in an unknown hotel room. This confused me, the places Adrian took me were usually beautiful and he always dressed me up.

I turned around expecting to see Adrian stood there but Lissa was there instead.

"I learned how to dream walk" she squealed excitedly

I ran towards her and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you Liss."

"I've been practicing but I'm still not as good as Adrian that's why you're dressed in what you went to sleep in."

"Well you're lucky that I don't sleep naked then aren't you."

"Uh I didn't think about that, I'm going to work on the whole dressing thing"

"So what have you been doing? Have you found any leads on your sibling?"

"Well we've been asking around and there are a few people that have said that my dad spent a lot of time here before he met my mum but not so much afterwards"

"Well that doesn't really make much sense" I said confused

"Well that's what we thought at first as well but then we thought that maybe it means that whoever my sibling is they were born before my dad met my mum"

"Yeah that could be true, I need to talk to Sydney about the bank account she told me about"

"What bank account?"

"Oh I forgot that I didn't get to tell you before we left, my alchemist friend Sydney contacted me before the queen got killed and told me that some records on your dad had been stolen, in those files it had information on a bank account that had money transferred to it every year from your family's bank account."

"Well that's perfect Rose! If it was transferred from my family's bank account then all I have to do is go to the bank and ask about it, they have to give me the information!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well will you wait until I get there to go and ask?"

"Of course I will, I want you to be here with me."

"How long before you think I will be able to come to Vagas?"

"Not long, we've already noticed that there are guardians trailing us so it shouldn't be long before they realise that you're not with us."

The dream started to fade, I gave Lissa a hug.

"Be safe." I told her.

"I will."

The dream went blank and I fell into the blackness of dreamless sleep.

**Hey i don't know when I'll be able to update again because I have a busy couple of days infront of me but if you review I will try my best to update sooner :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! thanks for all your great reviews :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own VA or any of the characters :)**

**Chapter Seven**

I woke to the sound to Vik's voice telling me that I needed to get my ass out of bed because we had some serious shopping to do. I groaned and rolled over, she was stood over me with her hands on her hips. She clearly wasn't going to go anywhere until I had actually got out of bed. So reluctantly I pushed back the covers and got up.

"Good girl" Vik said and with that she walked out of the room calling behind her that Olena was making breakfast and I needed to hurry if I wanted some otherwise Dimitri would have eaten it all.

I started to get dressed. I didn't have a lot of options to choose from, Lissa had only packed me enough for four days. I decided to wear my skinny jeans, a top that finished just above my belly button and my leather jacket with my ankle boots. When I finished getting dressed I walked down stairs and sat down at the table nest to Paul.

"Auntie Rose, why aren't you and Uncle Dimka together? Don't you love him anymore?"

I flinched at his question, I didn't really want to answer it but I couldn't see a way of avoiding the truth anymore.

"Paul! You shouldn't ask questions like that." His mother scolded him as she put my food down on the table in front of me.

"No it's ok I don't mind." I said digging into my breakfast "Me and Uncle Dimka aren't together anymore because Uncle Dimka doesn't love me anymore" I told him

"If Uncle Dimka doesn't love you anymore then why was he saying your name in his sleep last night?"

My heart skipped a beat, Dimitri was saying my name in his sleep? What does that mean? I know he said he still loved me but if he did then he would want to be with me so he couldn't love me. There had to be a reason why he would say my name in his sleep, maybe he was dreaming that he was beating the crap out of me.

"I don't know why Paul."

"I think that Uncle Dimka is stupid for not loving you anymore Auntie Rose because you're really pretty"

"Thanks Paul your sweet" I said as I got up and ruffled his hair.

I walked into the hall where Vicky was waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked me "Some of my friends have asked if they can come with us is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, anyone I know?

"Yes actually Nikolai is coming and his friend Aleksis but we call him Alex."

"It'll be nice to see Nikolai again."

"Well I have something to tell you about me and Nikolai."

"You finally got together?"

"What do you mean finally?"

"Well it was so obvious that he liked you even I noticed."

"Oh well yeah we got together about a month ago."

"That's great Vik!"

"Thanks Rose, listen, I've heard what Dimka has said to you and I just want you to know that my brother is an ass, but I also don't think that he meant it, I've seen the way he looks at you, he still loves you Rose."

"Even if that's true it's not like I can do anything about it, he's made his choice, I don't see the point in trying to convince him that we should be together."

Just then Nikolai and Alex came into view. Vik ran up to Nikolai and kissed him. Once they broke apart she turned to me and smiled.

"You remember Rose don't you?"

"Yes of course I do." He said as he hugged me.

"This is Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex"

"You too Rose, so is it true you graduated top of your class?"

"Yep" I said as if it was nothing.

"Me too, maybe we should spar sometime?"

"Yeah I could do with training a bit I need to get back into shape I've not trained in weeks."

"How about tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds like a plan."

It took us about an hour to walk to the mall and by the time we got there we were all starving so we decided to go to the food court first. While we ate Vik filled Nikolai and Alex in on the Dimitri situation, they both thought it was amazing that I had found a way to change a Strigoi back to their original form, but by the end of the story they were both looking at me with sympathy.

"It's his loss Rose" Alex said pulling me into a hug.

I liked Alex he was nice she was really cute as well and had a nice smile.

After we had finished eating we started shopping, me and Vik must have spent an absolute fortune and it was lucky that Abe had given me a credit card before I came to Baia. It was also lucky that the boys had come with us because we had loads of bags for them to carry. Just before we left we went into the drug store. I went to the aisle where they kept the hair dye. I really didn't want to dye my hair but I thought it was probably a good idea since it would make it harder for any guardians to recognise me straight away.

"You're not going to dye your hair are you Rose?" Alex asked me

"Yeah, I think I have to, I don't really want to." I replied as I picked up a blonde hair dye box.

"Well if you're going to dye it, for gods sake don't dye it blonde, it'll look ridiculous." He said taking the box off me and putting it back on the shelf.

"Well what colour would you suggest then?" I asked punching him playfully on the arm

"Ow! There's no need for violence Rose! And I would suggest a deep red colour, it will go with your eyes and complexion much better."

"Fine, red it is then." I took the box off him and went to pay for it.

We had been all day at the mall and it was starting to get dark outside as we stepped outside. This made me uneasy, I didn't like walking home in the dark. The roads around Baia were notorious for hunting Strigoi but I had a stake with me, I had asked Yeva for one before I left this morning. We walked for about half an hour laughing and joking when a sudden wave of nausea hit me.

"Shit." I said quietly "Everybody stop."

"What is it Rose?" Vik whispered

"Strigoi." I whispered back

As I said that they came into view in front of us. There were three of them.

"Everybody get behind me now!" I shouted

"Well, well, well, Rose Hathaway. It's very nice to meet you." The one at the front said.

"Wish I could say the same, but my mom told me that it's bad to lie." I replied in the snarkiest voice I had.

"Oh how we will be rewarded for killing the amazing Rose Hathaway." The one that seemed to be the leader said.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try." I replied and with that they moved forward.

The first one came at me with a punch, I dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. He faltered which gave me time to punch the second in the face, this made him hesitate, I took the opportunity and staked him quickly. He was obviously pretty new and didn't know how to use his strength properly. The first was back on his feet and came at me he kicked me in the ribs and I fell to the floor winded, he was on top of me trying to get to my neck, he shifted his weight which gave me an opening to his heart so I moved my arm so I could get a clear shot at his chest. Once I had staked him I got up and ran towards Alex who was fighting with the last one, the one that seemed to be the leader, he had Alex pinned to the floor and was just about to bite him when I came up behind him, just as I was about to stake him he turned around and punched me, I fell back dazed, he must have been very old because he was much stronger than the other two. He picked me up and threw me against a wall. I hit my head and saw stars, he was coming towards me but my vision was blurred and I couldn't make his features out.

"Rose!" Vik screamed

"Well like I said it was very nice to meet you Rose, but I must say it's even nicer to be the one to kill you and with that he bit me. I dropped my stake as the endorphins started to take over my body.

**Let me know what you think guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Everything was dark. I could hear footsteps coming towards me but I couldn't see anything, It sounded like the footsteps were coming from my left but I couldn't be sure, echoes of the footsteps sounded all around me.

"Rose?"

I recognised that voice, but it couldn't be him, it was completely impossible.

"Mason?" I asked uncertainly

Suddenly light filled the room and I could see that I was in a big hall. My eyes locked on the figure stood in front of me.

"Yeah Rose it's me."

Was this some kind of joke, it couldn't be Mason, he was dead, unless that meant that I was dead, but I didn't feel dead, I had been dead before and it didn't feel like that this time.

"Am I dead Mase?

"Nope not yet, you were close, really close, but your friends managed to kill the Strigoi just in time. This is kind of a resting state until your body is ready to wake up, but because your shadow kissed you get to come here rather than just being unconsious, pretty sweet huh?"

"Wow." Was all I could say. I couldn't believe it. "How long before I wake up?"

"I don't know it could be days, you were pretty banged up."

"So what do I do until then?" I asked

"Well you could always come with me, we could hangout?"

"Really?" I asked excitedly, I never thought I would see Mason again, spending time with him now would be amazing.

Mason took me to a kind of apartment. We hung out for the next few days where I asked him loads of questions, about where we were, how he could be here, how come there was a place to stay. He answered all my questions. Once I had asked all my questions we had hung out, sparred a little, it was just like old times. He introduced me to some other people here. I soon found out that all of Masons friends had died young in a violent manner, thats why they were here, Mason told me it was like an inbetween where new ghoasts had time to get used to the idea that they were dead and had to leave their lives behind them. It was amazing here it was just like a real place and not somewhere that only existed in the afterlife. I realy liked it here.

"Hey Rose do you want to go outside and practice fighting, I've not had a decend fighting partner since I got here." he asked me coming in from the other room.

"Yeah sure." I replied getting up off the sofa.

We walked outside onto the field. The estate we were on was like a big stately house that was split into apartments. It had a massive field at one side if it where we could practice fighting. When we got there two of Masons friends that he had introduced me to yesterday were there. After half an hour of me and Mason sparing they asked if they could join in. We decided to split into teams. We stayed out there for hours, by the time we went in we should have been tired but another great thing about this place was that we never got tired, so we never actually needed to sleep. Mason said they didn't need it because they were dead and didn't need rest, he said it was like that for me as well because my body was currently in a state of rest and that it meant while I was here I didn't need to sleep.

I was really enjoying spending time with him again. I was starting to feel like I belonged here with him. I told him about this, a sad look crossed his face.

"What's up Mase?"

"It's time for you to go back now Rose."

"But I can't." I stated simply "I don't know how"

"Just think about going back to your body, think about everything that's waiting for you there and you'll find your way back."

"But I don't want to leave, I like it here."

"Rose you need to go back, think about Lissa."

I hadn't really thought about Lissa much since I had been here. I couldn't feel her emotions when I was here for she had completely slipped my mind, this really shocked me. I needed to go back and find Lissa's sibling. Once I had made this decision, everything around me started to fade.

"I'm going to miss you Mase, it's not been the same without you." I said walking forward and giving him a hug.

"You too Rose, but I'm always with you, just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there."

"Thanks Mase."

Everything faded into blackness. My eyes snapped open, I was laying in my bed at Dimitri's house. I looked around and saw Dimitri, he was sitting in a chair fast asleep. I sat up and groaned. I had the worst headache ever. Dimitri must have heard me groan because he woke up instantly and looked over at me.

"Roza, thank god you're awake, I've been so worried about you."

He was worried? Why the hell would he be worried? He had said he didn't want to be with me, he had no right to be worried about me.

"What happened?" I asked shortly

"Well you were attacked by Strigoi on the way home from the mall, you killed two but the third threw you against a wall, he almost drained you."

"Who killed him?"

"Aleksis did why?"

"Well comrade, I want to know who to thank for saving my life." I replied sarcastically

"Oh, yes, do you want me to go and fetch him? He comes over every day to see how you are." He said bitterly.

I didn't understand his tone, why would he not like Alex coming to see if I was ok? Could I not have friends now?

"Yes please, could you get Vik as well please?"

He walked out of my room and I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I contemplated mine and Dimitri's conversation. He had said he was worried about me and he had also made it obviously that he didn't like the fact that it had been Alex who saved me. I looked around my room. There was another bed made up on the floor with a western novel on the pillow. So he had been staying in my room as well? I thought he had said that he didn't want to be with me? Why would he act like this if he didn't want to be with me? I was so confused. All this thinking was making my head hurt more so I just laid back down and stopped thinking about it.

Vik came running into my room followed closely by Nikolai and Alex they all jumped on my bed and hugged me.

"Can't...breathe ...guys."

"Sorry Rose!" they all shouted which didn't help my head at all.

"Hey, there's no need to shout. I have a headache.

"Sorry Rose." They whispered.

"So Vik, did you pick up our shopping?"

"Of course I did, after I made sure you were still alive."

"Yeah how are you feeling?" Alex asked

"Ok I suppose, I have a headache but apart from that I feel alright."

"You should do, you were out for four days!" Vik exclaimed

"Really that long?"

"Yeah, these two came by everyday to see how you were and Dimitri never left your side the whole time you were out. I've never seen him look so lost, we really thought we were going to lose you, if it hadn't been for Oksana then I think we would of."

"Has anyone told Lissa?"

"Yeah we rang her, she wanted to come over but Abe said it would be better if they stayed there, Sonya was giving them hourly updates in the first day, then they called about 4 times a day after that. Lissa is a mess according to Christian. We should go ring them to tell them you've woken up actually" Vik said hoping off the bed "You coming?" she asked Nikolai.

"Yeah sure" he got up off the bed and followed her out of my room.

"Hey, thank you for saving my life." I said looking up at Alex

"Don't worry about it, you would have done it for me, hell if you hadn't pulled him off me in the first place I would have died so thank you."

"It's really embarrassing really, I've never really lost a fight before."

"Well it wasn't really a fight, he threw you against a wall, I don't think he would have been able to beat you if he hadn't done that."

"Thanks" I said blushing

"You still up for training practice tomorrow morning?" he asked punching my arm playfully

"You bet! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I would love to see you try!" he said and started tickling me. This reminded me of Mason, he always used to tickle me.

I was laughing and trying to get him off when Dimitri walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He said and backed out of the room. He shot me a look of hurt before he left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks guys for all your great reviews! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own VA, or any of the characters!**

**Chapter Nine**

As he left Alex looked at me.

"What's going on between you two Rose? I've seen the way he looked at you while you were unconscious, and the way he never even left your side."

"To be honest with you, nothing at all, not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore?"

I don't know what made me do it, I suppose I just needed to tell someone who didn't have an opinion on it already, I needed for someone objective to tell me what to do. So I told Alex everything, all about Dimitri and how he had found me and Lissa when we had run away, about him being my mentor, all about how I fell in love with him, I told him about the cabin and the Strigoi attacks and how Dimitri had been turned. I told him how I had come all the way to Siberia to find him and kill him, but how I failed and was held hostage by him and what he did to me. I told him how I had escaped and how I had thought that I had killed him only to find out I hadn't. I told him about the letters he sent me. I told him about finding Robert and what I had done to find him. I told him all about what we found out from Robert and how Lissa had said she would try to bring him back for me. I told him how Dimitri had kidnapped Lissa and Christian and how we had gone on a rescue mission. I told him that Lissa managed to charm the stake and get it into Dimitri's heart, and finially I told him about how Dimitri had told me he didn't love me anymore.

"Then on the plane here he told me that he had lied and he still loved me but he didn't want to be with me anymore." I finished.

By the end of the story I was crying and Alex pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry for everything that's happened to you Rose, I have no idea how you survived that kind of hurt.

Being in Alex's arms made me feel better, it made me feel safe.

"I should properly go and explain everything to him, I don't want to make things uncomfortable around here."

"Sure Rose." Alex said getting off the bed "We still on for training tomorrow yeah?"

"Of course."

"Awesome, I'll see you later Rose."

"Cya." I called as he walked out of the room.

I waited for five minuets to get my thoughts together. When I got up and walked out of the room I saw Yeva standing at the bottom of the stairs, she was shouting at someone in Russian, even though I didn't understand what she was saying I felt rude for interrupting her so I walked into the bathroom and got a drink. When I walked out again the shouting had stopped and Paul was walking up the stairs.

"Babushka was just shouting at Uncle Dimka." he said as if he knew that I had overheard.

"Why was she shouting at him?" I asked wondering if I should even be asking.

"Something about 'What does he expect after what you have done to her?' but I didn't really get what they were talking about so I came upstairs."

"Do you know where your Uncle Dimka is now Paul?" I asked

"He went outside to sit under the tree and read I think." he replied

"Thank you Paul." I started to walk away

"I'm glad your feeling better now Auntie Rose, I don't want you to die."

I turned around smiling, "Well you in luck the Paul, because I don't plan on dying any time soon."

"Good, I love you Auntie Rose." He said hugging me

"I love you too Paul." I said hugging him back.

Once Paul had gone to his room I walked downstairs and out of the back door. I could see Dimitri sitting underneath a big tree, he wasn't reading his book though, he was sat with his head in his hands.

"Hey comrade, what's up?" I asked sitting down besides him.

He didn't answer me straight away, he just sat there. I wondered if he had heard me, I was just about to ask him again when he turned to look at me.

"Roza." My heart skipped a beat when he called me that. "I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were attacked."

"It's ok comrade, you can't be there all the time." I said as if it was no big deal.

"But I should have been there, Roza please forgive me."

"Like I said, its alright, no lasting damage done, and please I've asked you not to call me that, not unless you really mean it."

"Roz -Rose, I do mean it, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you these past few months, you really didn't deserve what I have said to you, but when I saw you when they brought you home after you had been attacked and my Mama told me that you might not make it, I realised how stupid I have been. I love you Roza, I want to be with you, I don't ever want to think that I'm going to lose you again, I want to be there to protect you." he said in a rush.

I couldn't believe this, he wanted to be with me! But part of me shied away from the idea, I wanted to be with him, but what if he changed his mind again and decided that he didn't love me, I couldn't handle that kind of hurt again.

"Dimitri, I don't know what you want me to say?"

"Just say that you will take me back, please?"

"I…I can't Dimitri, it's not because I don't love you I do." I said quickly when a look of hurt crossed his face. "I can't because you hurt me, you hurt me so badly and I can't bare the idea of going through that again. If you changed your mind again, it would kill me Dimitri."

"But I won't change my mind Roza, I want to be with you." he said desperately

"I can't risk it Dimitri, you don't know how much it hurt me before, I can't risk going through that again."

"Roza, please." he said, tears rolling down his face.

I was shocked that he had lost control of his emotions, I've never seen him like this before, the only other time I've seen him cry was when he was turned back to a Dhampir, and les face it and experience like that would make anyone cry.

"I'm sorry." I got up and walked away before the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes fell.

"It's because of Alex isn't it!" he shouted angrily from behind me.

I spun around with a look of shock on my face, what did Alex have to do with this? I had only known him a few days and for most of that time I had been unconscious.

"What does any of this have to do with Alex?" I asked unbelievingly

"Oh come on Rose, I saw you two a bit ago! He was all over you! You like him don't you! Go on admit it, you do!"

"I cannot believe you Dimitri!" I shouted "No it does not have anything at all to do with Alex, or anyone else for that matter and I can't believe you would think that! I have done everything for you Dimitri and you think that I can just switch my feelings to someone I just met? You clearly don't know me at all!"

With that I stormed away, but not before I saw the look of shame cross his face.

**So let me know what you think? Your reviews inspire me to write faster! So the more reviews I get the faster I will update :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! So as promised heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own VA, or any of the characters!**

**Chapter Ten**

I walked back into the house and into the kitchen, Olena was in there making dinner.

"Are you hungry Rose?"

"Yeah, starving."

"Well I'm not surprised, you haven't eaten for four days."

I decided not to tell her about where I had gone while I was unconscious. I didn't want her to think I was crazy, but the fact was that I had eaten while I was out, well if you can call it eating anyway.

"Have you spoken to Dimitri?" Olena asked suddenly.

"I... yeah I have." I sighed

"What did you talk about?"

"He told me that he wanted to be with me again, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"He hurt me so badly when he told me he didn't love me anymore, I don't think I could go through that again."

"You think he will change his mind again?"

"I don't know, if you asked me this a year ago I would have said no he wouldn't but that's not something I know for definite anymore."

"I see." she said with a look that told me she was thinking about something. "Listen Rose, you are like a daughter to me and all I want is for you to be happy, but I know that Dimitri means what he says. I'm his mother I know him better than most people and I don't think he will change his mind, he loves you."

"Thank you Olena it means a lot to me that your not trying to force me into a decision."

"You welcome Rose, like I said all I want is for you to be happy, if that means not being with my son then so be it. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Ok thanks, I think I'll go for a shower, is Vik around?"

"Yes, I think she's in her room."

"Thanks" I said running up the stairs.

I walked across the hall and knocked on Viktoria's room.

"Come in." She called from behind the door.

I walked in to see her laid down on her bed reading a magazine. I looked at the front of it but it was in Russian so I had no idea what it said.

"Hey." I said sitting down on the end of the bed. "Where's all our stuff that we got from the mall?"

"It's over there." She said putting her magazine down on the bed and sitting up.

I walked over to the bags and searched through them until I found the box of hair dye.

"Do you mind helping me?" I said holding up the box of hair dye.

"No of course not." she said getting up off the bed.

We walked over to the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the bath while Vik read through the intructions. After she had finished she put on the gloves and started mixing the dye together.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rose?"

"No not at all, but needs must." I sighed

"Ok here we go." she said as she started to do spread the dye onto my hair.

I closed my eyes the entire time that she put it on and also when it was time to wash it out. When I had washed it out I went into Viks room where she dried it and straightened it for me.

"It actually looks really nice Rose, Alex was right about the colour."

I opened my eyes to take a first look at it and was pleasantly surprised. Vik was right it did look nice. I still preferred my old colour but this wasn't so bad either. It wasn't really bright red it was dark with and shined red when the light hit it.

"Your right, it does look good. I think it'll take time to get used to it though."

We sat in Vik's room for a while and talked. We talked about all sorts. She told me all about school and how she was doing. I was please to hear that she had decided to become a guardian. After a while though she asked me about Dimitri.

"So I saw you talking to Dimitri outside a bit ago. Well it was more like shouting by the end of it."

"Oh, yeah. He told me he wants to be with me again."

"That's great Rose!" she said pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah it would be if I trusted him enough." I replied in a defeated voice.

"What do you mean Rose?"

I told her what I had told Dimitri and Olena about how I couldn't risk him changing his mind again.

"Rose, I know he hurt you, but he loves you. If he says that he wants to be with you then I believe him."

"I know that's what your mum said as well."

"But I do understand what you mean, he needs to re-built that trust he's destroyed, he can't just expect you to come running just because he's decided that he wants to be with you again."

"He asked me if it was because of Alex that I said no to being with him."

"He did what!" Viktoria practically exploded. "How dare he? Does he not know you? How could he even think that! What kind of jealous idiot is he? You've only known Alex like a few days!"

"That is basically exactly what I said to him. Literally word for word." I giggled

"Don't worry Rose I'll set him straight."

"Thanks Vik, that means a lot to me."

"Rose your like my sister, it's nothing." She replied

"Girls!" Olena called from the kitchen "Dinners ready!"

"Rose?" Vik said as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let what Dimka said about Alex stop you from spending time with Alex, he likes you, I think it would be unfair to him if you did that."

"I wasn't planning on it. In fact I'm training with him for a bit tomorrow."

Viktoria smiled at me as we reached the bottom of the stairs. We walked into the kitchen to find a mountain of food on the kitchen table. We had just sat down as Dimitri walked in. His eyes bugged out when he saw my new hair. I avoided his gaze and grabbed a plate and loaded it with food. We made small talk with each other as we all ate. By the time I was finished I was stuffed. I got up and picked up my plate to take to the sink.

"Don't worry about that dear I'll get it." Olena said also getting up.

"Ok well I think that I will go and call Lissa if that's ok?" I asked

"Of course it is, the phones in the living room." Olena replied

I got up and started to walk to the living room. Dimitri made a move to follow me, but Viktoria shouted to him.

"Actually Dimka I need a word with you please?"

"Uh… ok then Vik what's up?" he said sounding disappointed.

I carried on walking to the living room, picked up the phone and sat down on the sofa. I dialled Lissa's number. She answered it on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Liss? Its Rose!"

"Ohmigod Rose! Are you ok? Don't you dare scare me like that again ok?"

"Calm down Liss I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call earlier, but I've not really had a minuet to spare."

"It's fine Rose. I was so worried about you, well we all were. Adrian's been drinking since he found out, Mia and Eddie wanted to get on the first plane to Siberia, Abe had to disconnect the phone and take their mobiles away from them so they couldn't call the airlines, Christian cried for ages.."

"Wait Flamey actually cried? Ha! I'm so going to hold that over him forever!"

"Rose that's not nice, he was really worried about you! We thought you were going to die!" She scolded me.

"Sorry Liss." I replied with mock shame in my voice. "How have you been?" I asked

"Actually I've been the one holding everything together, everyone else seemed to instantly fall apart and one of us had to keep their head, that person happened to be me."

"Wow Liss I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

We chatted for a little longer and I told her about what had happened between myself and Dimitri. She was sympathetic and told me that she would support me with whatever I decided to do.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, The guardians that were following us have gone, so you can come to Vagas whenever you're ready."

"That's great Liss. I'll get Dimitri to ring the airlines and find out when we can get a flight."

"Good. It'll be great to see you again, I've missed you."

"I've missed you to Liss."

"Rose I have to go, Abe just found a lead that he wants to discuss, we've decided not to do anything until you get here but he still wants to talk about it."

"Ok, well say hi to everyone for me and tell them that I miss them."

"I will do Rose. Bye."

"Bye."

Once I had put the phone down, I walked upstairs and into my room, where Dimitri was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

**So let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews I might try to update today! Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! thanks for all your reviews, a lot of you were conserned about the whole Rose an Dimitri thing and if the were going to get back together. Well hopefully this chapter will answer some of those questions for you! Oh and this chapter is proberly more on the side of M rated, but only a little bit.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own VA, or any of the characters!**

**Chapter Eleven**

I almost turned right back around and walked out, I couldn't deal with him right now, but I knew that I would have to do it sometime. I just didn't think I could be as strong this time. I had started thinking about the possibilities of us since he told me he wanted to be with me again. But Vik was right he had completely destroyed my trust. I never thought for a second that giving him my soul would hurt me so completely and I didn't think I was ready to forgive him for that yet.

"Rose, what I said about you and Aleksis, I'm sorry that I said those things, I didn't mean them, I was just jealous." Dimitri said.

"Ok, but why do you think you've go a right to be jealous? You rejected me, over and over again, you wanted me to move on. Not that I would have done that with Alex, he reminds me of Mason, that's why I like spending time with him."

I hadn't told anyone about the fact that Alex reminded me a lot of Mason, firstly because they didn't know him and secondly because I didn't want Alex to think I only liked him because he reminds me of my dead friend.

"I am so sorry Rose I didn't realise."

"No, because you didn't bother to ask. Besides, he saved my life, I'm not going to ignore him just to soothe your male pride."

"But it should have been me there, if I hadn't been so stupid it might not have even come to saving your life."

"Yeah maybe, but there's a reason you weren't there Dimitri, I know you said that when you looked at me it reminded you of what you did to me, so what's changed?"

"I nearly lost you Roza, it made me realise that, even though what I did to you was terrible and unforgivable, it shouldn't be what keeps us part now."

"But it was never that, it was you that was keeping us apart." He flinched "I told you that I had forgiven you for all of that, you couldn't help it and I know that, but you didn't listen to me. Now its you that's kept us apart all this time, its you that completely broke my heart and my trust, not the Strigoi you, just you, and that's what I can't forgive right now."

I know I was being a bit harsh on him, but he needed to understand why I couldn't just take him back. I hadn't looked at him the whole time we were talking, I knew that if I did, that would be all it took for me to take him back, and I wanted to so badly, but I didn't trust him, and I needed to trust him before I could take him back, otherwise it wouldn't be fair to him.

"I swear Roza, I will do everything I can to win back your trust, I promise that I will never and could never hurt you again."

I couldn't help it, I looked up at him, there were tears in his eyes, and I knew that I had caused those tears, I hated myself for upsetting him because I know how it feels. I couldn't help it I moved closer to him and pressed my lips to his. He groaned and kissed me harder, there was so much passion and love in his eyes that I felt my whole resolve slip and suddenly he was on top of me kissing my neck.

He trailed kisses all the way down to my collar bone. Lingering on the spot that he knew made me groan, and I did. My hands found their way inside his top and felt his hard chest. I took my hands out and pulled his t-shirt over his head. I threw it on the floor and ran my hands along his chest. It felt so good to finally be able to do this again.

He returned to kissing me on my lips, he slipped one of his hands up my top while the other supported his weight against me, his fingers running along the edge of my bra. I groaned.

At that moment the door banged open and Vik came rushing in. She took one look at us, when bright red, whispered something in Russian and ran straight back out again shouting as she went, "I am so sorry!" And as if a tidal wave had hit me I realise what I was just about to do. I sat up and pushed Dimitri away from me. He looked confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, this shouldn't of happened, I want to be fair to you and doing what we just did is leading you on because I'm not really ready to take you back yet."

He got up off the bed and slipped his shirt back on. He turn to look at me, got down on his knees so he was at the same eye level as me, leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I understand Roza, I have a lot of making up to do."

"I also need to tell Adrian before anything happens, I don't want to be unfair to him, he doesn't deserve it."

"I completely forgot about him, how soon will you be able to tell him?"

"I'll tell him when we get back to Vagas, this is something that needs to be done face to face, I owe him that much."

Dimitri stood up and turned to leave.

"Ok." was all he said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Lissa said the guardians have stopped following them, we can go to Vagas whenever we're ready."

"I'll go and call the airlines now."

After he left the room a laid back down on my bed and called out,

"It's ok Vik he's left you can come in now."

She popped her head sheepishly around the door.

"Rose, I am so sorry, I didn't realise you were both up here otherwise I would have never.."

"It's alright." I cut her off, "It was a good thing you did if I'm honest, I'm not ready for that yet."

"Then why were you…actually, I don't think I want to know." she said pulling a face that made me laugh.

"You're probably right." I giggled.

"I am glad that you're sorting stuff out though."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for having words with him."

"My pleasure, he may be my brother, but you're my sister, and he was being an ass, somebody needed to tell him."

"Well thank you."

"So I heard you tell Dimka that you can go to Vagas now, I'm going to miss you, I wish I could come."

"Well I would say that you could come with but if we get caught we are going to be in some serious trouble and I don't want you to get caught up in all that, it could really harm your future."

"I know, Dimka said I couldn't come either. I just hate the thought that this could be the last time I see you."

"I promise that when all this crap is over I'll come back and visit you."

"Good, because I feel like I haven't spent much time with you this time."

"That's probably because I was unconscious for most of the visit."

"Yeah I think you right." she said laughing

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm tired and it's been a really long day."

"Sure thing Rose, do you want me to get you up in the morning for your training with Alex?"

"Yes please, he said he would be round at seven if that's alright?"

"Yeah that's fine I have chores to do so I'll be up then anyway."

Just as Vik was about to leave, Dimitri put his head around the door.

"We can't get a flight out until next week, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine, it means we get to spend a little bit longer here." I said smiling.

"Ok do you want me to let the others know now, or do you want to call them in the morning?"

"I'll call Lissa in the morning."

He nodded and left. Viktori also got up and left leaving me on my own. I got into my pyjamas and into bed, I fell asleep almost at once. I thought that Adrian might have visited my dreams tonight, but he didn't which I thought was strange, but quickly dismissed it and let the darkness off sleep wash over me.

**So guys let me know what you think? What do you think about the whole Rose and Dimitri thing? and how soon do you think Rose should forgive him? Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all your great reviews! :) So here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclamier - VA is not mine! Neither are the characters!**

**Chapter Twelve**

I woke the next morning to the sound of Paul's voice telling me that Auntie Vik said that I had to get up now and that Alex would be here in ten minuets. I groaned and rolled over, I hadn't really slept all that well, I woke in the night and started thinking about me and Dimitri, then I couldn't get back to sleep. I eventually fell asleep again about an hour ago, so I was tired, really tired, but I had promised Alex that I would train with him. I really needed to get back into shape as well.

I had put on a bit of weight since I got here, but Olena's cooking was just so good that I didn't see reason to waste any of it.

I got up and went to my shopping bags that I still hadn't unpacked. I'm glad that I had remembered to buy some work out stuff because Lissa had completely forgotten to pack me some. I decided on a pair of cotton sweat pants and a tank top that was quite tight.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast before I went outside to do some warm up stretches. Dimitri was sat at the kitchen table eating some pancakes.

"God you're up early aren't you Rose?" He asked laughing to himself.

I stuck my tongue out at him and started making some pancakes for myself. I have never really been any good at cooking much of anything, but I knew how to make awesome pancakes. It was all me and Lissa lived off when we had run away.

"I'm training with Alex, I need to get back into shape." I said as I flipped the pancake.

"You could have asked me." he replied moodily.

"Well actually Alex asked me, he graduated top of his class too, we want to see whose better."

"Ok then." he said sounding even less happy.

"What's up comrade?" I asked because he was clearly begging to tell me something.

"I don't like him, he likes you too much."

"Seriously, are we going to get into this again? Because I'm really not in the mood right now. I thought you were ok with me being Alex's friend?"

"Just because it's what I said doesn't mean that I entirely meant it. I know there's nothing going on with you, but he likes you Rose, I can't help it if I don't like that."

"Whatever comrade." I said sitting down with my pancakes.

I grabbed the syrup and had just started eating them when Alex walked through the door.

"Do you ever stop eating Rose?" he joked

"Yes unfortunately, I have to stop in about five minuets to come and kick your ass." I replied cockily.

"I would really like to see that."

"Well you're about too." I replied sweetly.

I finished my pancakes and dumped my plate in the sink. We went outside and started warming up.

"Dimitri doesn't like me does he?" Alex asked

"Umm, no, he thinks you like me too much." I replied.

"Well, he would be right, but I know you love him, I'm not going to get in the way of that."

"Well there isn't really much to get in the way of at the moment."

"Why's that? You love him, he loves you, it should be simple."

"Yeah, but it's not, I can't forgive him for what he's done."

We stopped our warming up stretches and got into defensive stances. I let him attack first, so that I could get a feel for how he was going to fight. Within thirty seconds I had him pinned to the floor.

"Wow, you are good."

"Yep" I replied helping him up.

"I can see that I'm going to not have to go easy on you after all."

"You were going easy on me just then?" I said outraged

"Yep" He replied cockily.

"Well don't otherwise you'll just end up with broken bones."

"Oh, feisty."

"Come on, this time fight like a man."

He got up and we got back into our defensive stances, this time I attacked first and once again I had him pinned to the floor shortly after.

"How did you get so good?" he asked me in disbelief "You had two years where you didn't do any training at all."

"I had a really good mentor when I got back." I said pulling him back to his feet again.

"So all the stories I've heard are true then? You killed your first Strigois while you were a novice?"

"Dude, I killed most of the Strigois I have when I was still a novice."

After about two hours of sparring we decided to call it quits. Well Alex decided to call it quits, he was starting to hurt.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"About what you said, about not being able to forgive Dimitri?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you think the two of you have already wasted enough time that you could have been together? You two are obviously meant for each other."

"It's just that he hurt me, I don't think I'm ready to deal with the possibility of that happening again."

"How will you know when you're ready to deal with it?"

He had me there, I didn't know if I ever would be able to forgive Dimitri, I suppose the only way he would be able to prove to me that he wasn't going to do it again was by being with me and not doing it again.

"So you think I should just take him back?"

"I think that the only way for you two to get back on track is to be back together again."

"Thanks Alex."

"No problem Rose." he said and with that he walked out of the garden and onto the street making his way home.

Was he right? Should I give Dimitri the chance to prove that he wanted to be with me again? But what if he hurt me again? Well I suppose there was only one way to find out and even though I didn't want to be hurt all over again, Alex was right, I was wasting time and Dimitri might decide that he can't wait anymore.

I walked back into the house and sat down at the kitchen table where Karolina was sat eating breakfast.

"How are you feeling today Rose?" She asked

"I'm fine, do you know where Dimitri is?"

"Yes, he's gone to the market for Mama, he left about five minuets ago, you could still catch him if you hurry."

"Thanks Karolina." I said getting up and heading for the front door.

I was still wearing my work out things but I knew Dimitri wouldn't mind, it's not like he had never seen me in them before.

He was stood at the end of the street talking to someone, I ran to catch up with him.

As I got closer I recognised the person he was talking to, it was Denis, Nikolai's older brother, I had met him the last time I was in Baia, actually I had gone Strigoi hunting with him, when I found Dimitri I had been staying with Denis and some of his friends. I stopped when I got to them. Denis turned around to see who was there and did a double take.

"Rose Hathaway! I thought you were dead!"

"Nah, not yet." I said as he pulled me into a hug

"It's good to see you."

"You too." I replied.

"Dimirti failed to mention that you were in town."

"Yeah well I'm a wanted criminal so we are trying to keep it secret."

"Why does that not suprise me." he said cocking one eyebrow.

I hated when people did that for the simple reason that I could do it.

"Dimitri was just telling me how Princess Vasilisa turned him back to Dhampir."

"With Rose's help of course." Dimitri cut in.

"Really?" Denis said " I'm impressed, didn't think it would be possible."

"Yeah a lot of people thought that."

"Well I have to go." Dimitri said "I have to go to the market for my Mama."

"Mind if I tag along comrade?" I asked

"Sure." he replied

I turned to Denis.

"Well it was nice to see you again."

"You too Rose."

We hugged and said goodbye. Me and Dimirti walked in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence like it had been before. I was thinking about how to tell Dimitri that I wanted to give it a go with him.

"Dimirti, I've been thinking." I said leaving it open for him to say something.

"Be careful Rose. Don't hurt yourself." he joked.

I punched him playfully in the ribs and continued.

"I mean I've been think about us."

This time he stayed quiet.

"I want us to get back together, I don't think I'll be able to forgive you straight away, but I can't stand not being with you. I also thought the easiest way for you to gain my trust again is for you to prove that your not going to leave." I said quickly.

"Does this mean that you want me?" he said hopefully.

"Comrade, I've always wanted you. I love you."

A massive grin spread across Dimirti's face, he picked me up and spun me round.

"I love you too Roza."

He leant down and kissed me. My insides melted as I felt the fimiliar spark of electricity at his touch."

He put me down and grabbed my hand and we walked like that to the market.

"I still need to tell Adrian know though, so nothing can happen between us until I do, it wouldn't be fair."

"Ok Roza, as long as I know that you're mine, I could wait forever."

I smiled, I hadn't felt so happy in such a long time. Everything was finally starting to fall back into place. All I needed to do now was find Lissa's sibling and the queens murderer.

**Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Thanks for all your great reviews. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy and didn't get chance! So heres the next chapter, I'm not too sure about this chapter but let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer - VA is not mine!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Over the next few days I carried on training with Alex in the mornings and helping out around the house during the day, spending time with the family I had come to think of as my own.

The night before we left Viktoria decided to throw us a party. She invited everyone, and I do mean everyone, I think the entire village turned up. I think it was because the Belikov's wanted the village to know that Dimitri was alive and well, rather than saying bye to us. Dimitri was surrounded by people all night asking him questions. I sat in the corner with Vik, Nikolai and Alex chatting.

"I can't believe your leaving already, I feel like you only just got here." Vik sighed.

"Well as soon as all the crap back home has been sorted out, you should come to court and visit."

"That sounds good." She said

"Can we come too?" Alex asked.

"I don't see why not, it would be good to see you all again."

At that moment Dimitri came and sat down with us. People had been giving him drinks all night and he was slightly drunk. He put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"What are you guys talking about?" he slurred.

"We were just saying how you've had way too much to drink and how you're going to end up making an ass out of yourself, and you're going to have to travel with a hangover tomorrow." Vik laughed.

"I am not, I can handle my vodka."

"Clearly you can't comrade." I sniggered

He got up and staggered away leaving us all laughing.

A few hours later I decided to go to bed, we had to get up really early in the morning and at least one of us had to be ready. I walked up the stairs and walked into my room. Since me and Dimitri had 'got back together' we had both been sleeping in here. I changed into my pyjamas and got into bed. I fell asleep after about half an hour and was pulled into one of Adrian's dreams. Lissa had visited me for the past few nights but I knew that it would be Adrian this time; for one thing I was dressed in a beautiful white sundress with red flowers stitched around the bottom. Lissa still hadn't managed to dress me yet and we always met in a hotel room, tonight I was in the gardens of a beautiful house that I could see. Adrian walked into view.

"Little Dhampir." He sighed "I missed you."

"I've missed you too Adrian." I smiled.

Just because I had decided to get back together with Dimitri didn't mean that I didn't miss seeing Adrian. He had really helped me after everything happened with Dimitri and I would always be grateful to him for that. But since I had gotten back with Dimitri, I had realised that even though I did love Adrian it was the same kind of love I had for Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia. It was entirely sisterly.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Lissa said you're setting off for Vagas tomorrow?"

"Yes we should be there sometime the day after; we have to get three connecting flights."

"Ok, how have you been after the attack? I was so worried."

I had forgotten that I hadn't spoken to Adrian Since before the Strigoi attacked us on the way back from the mall.

"I'm fine honestly."

"Good."

"Listen Adrian, we have to talk when I get to Vagas, about us."

"I thought you would want to." He sighed. "Lissa told me that he had told you he wanted to be with you again. I think she did it to prepare me for what you're going to say once you get to Vagas."

I didn't want to hurt Adrian but I needed to be fair to him and being with him when I wanted to be with Dimitri wasn't fair to either of us.

"Just tell me one thing." He said "Are you happy with him?"

"Yes."

"Then it's ok. I love you and I want you to be happy and if being with him rather than me is going to make you happy then its ok."

"Wow, you're taking this well. Much better than I thought you would."

"I knew it could happen with you both going to his home, but it was a risk I had to take to keep you safe."

"Adrian I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know little Dhampir."

"I'm sorry, really I am."

"You gave me a fair shot, just like you said you would, that's all I asked for."

"I love you Adrian."

"I love you too Little Dhampir."

The dream started to fade.

"I'll see you soon Adrian."

The dream faded completely and I slipped into the darkness of sleep.

What felt like minutes later I was being shaken awake my Yeva.

"It is time for you to get up."

I looked at the clock, it was only four in the morning, I didn't have to be up for another two hours yet.

"What do you mean?" I groaned "I don't have to get up until six."

"No, you get up now, my grandson is passed out on the sofa, you need to wake him up, otherwise you will not leave on time, and you need to leave on time."

"It doesn't matter if we set off a bit late because we've left enough time for that, just in case."

"No, you must leave on time, it is important that you set off exactly on time." She said giving me a piercing look.

"Ok, ok, I will make sure we set off on time." I sighed getting out of bed.

I had done all of my packing last night before the party had started so that we could just get up and go. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got in and spent twenty minutes washing my hair. Once I had finished I dried my hair and tied it up, I was still getting used to the colour of it, but it was definitely growing on me. I had considered cutting it when I first got to Baia but II just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I went downstairs and into the living room, where sure enough, Dimitri was passed out on the sofa still in the same clothes he had on the night before. I thought it was quite funny. I had never seen Dimitri this way and I fully intended to enjoy every moment of it.

I went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water, went back into the living room and started to pour it on Dimitri's face, I got through most of the glass before he jerked awake.

"Wakey wakey comrade." I said trying to suppress my laughter.

"What was that for?" He replied wincing.

"Headache?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't have drunk so much then should you." I said openly laughing now.

"Shhh, not so loud." He moaned

"Come on comrade, you need to get your things together, Yeva said that we need to set off on time, we can't be late apparently."

"Ughh, what time is it."

"About five in the morning."

"So I have an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'm going for a shower. Oh and Rose, you're going to have to drive to the airport."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be sticking my head out of the window throwing up." He said as he walked upstairs.

While Dimitri was in the shower the rest of the family got up and made breakfast.

"I'm going to miss having you two around here." Olena said while she put some pancakes down on the table in front of me.

"Well as soon as everything is sorted out you should come and visit us." I said.

Just then Paul came down the stairs laughing.

"Uncle Dimka is being sick in the bathroom."

"That's just great, I'm going to be stuck with that all the way to the airport."

"Rather you than me Rose." Vik said smiling.

Once Dimitri came downstairs we said goodbye to everyone and got in the car. It was a really long drive to the airport and I hadn't had much sleep, but I needed to concentrate because the roads where a bit icy.

Dimitri kept true to his word that he would have his head out of the window for most of the trip. After five hours, he wound the window up and sat back in his chair and went to sleep. I put the radio on but I could only find Russian radio stations, I kept it on as background noise.

When we finally got to the airport we had a few hours to kill before our flight. I decided to do some shopping in the tax and duty free shops.

Once I had finished my shopping we had half an hour before our flight so we went to get something to eat.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this Roza." Dimitri said suddenly.

"Don't worry comrade; I think it's quite funny if I'm honest."

"I'm glad one of us does." He said with a small smile.

Our flight was called and we walked to the gate and got on our flight. We were sat in first class and the seats were so comfy that I fell asleep almost straight away. I hadn't slept for very long last night and the drive had made me really sleepy.

I must have slept for ages because when I woke up they were calling for seatbelts to be put on because we were landing in ten minutes.

We had to get our connecting flight almost straight away so we had something to eat while we were flying to Chicago. Both me and Dimitri were awake now, and Dimitri's hangover seemed to have passed, so to pass the time I told him about how me and Lissa had lived in Chicago and everything we had got up to while we were there.

Once we landed we had to wait an hour for our flight to Vagas. I was happy to be back in America, I would be able to see all my friends in just a few short hours. Lissa had told me that they were going to meet us at the airport. I couldn't wait to see them all. I had only been away just over two weeks, but it felt like ages.

**Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for all your great reviews! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was working all day and all night! So here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer - VA isn't mine!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

When we landed in Vagas it was late afternoon. We were operating on the human schedule while we were away from court simply because it was easier for us to do so.

As we got off the plane and went to fetch our luggage and walked to where everybody would be meeting us.

"Does anyone here know about us being back together?" Dimitri asked suddenly freezing in place.

"Um, I told Adrian last night, well I didn't tell him, he guessed. Why?"

"Because Abe is giving me a death glare."

"Well what do you expect? You broke his daughter's heart; he isn't going to be happy with us being together." I replied

"Excuse me did you just say his daughter? You're Abe's daughter?" He asked disbelievingly

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No, I think I would have remembered my girlfriend telling me her father was a dangerous mobster! I wondered why he was so intent on helping you back at court."

"Yeah, well you best man up comrade." I said as we reached the others.

I felt bodies slam into me and I was surrounded by hair and limbs. I couldn't tell what belonged to whom.

"Hey guys, do you think you could let me breathe, you know, soon." I gasped.

There was a chorus of people saying sorry as they all let go of me and I could finally see who was who. Lissa was stood the closest to me so I put my bags down and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you Liss." I said.

I took turns hugging each of my friends and finished with Abe.

"Hey old man, how've you been?"

"Worried sick about you, ever since I found out about the Strigoi attack I've barely slept. Which reminds me. You!" He shouted at Dimitri, prodding him in the chest "Where the hell were you when my daughter was almost killed?"

Dimitri's face filled with shame.

"You went with her to make sure she stayed safe! To make sure no harm came to her! If I had realised that you would have failed so completely I would have just let her go by herself! The only reason I agreed that you should go too was because I didn't want her to get hurt! But it made no difference did it? Because when she needed you. You. Weren't. There."

"Hey dad, lay off yeah? It wasn't his fault, and I'm alive aren't I?"

Abe looked like he had every intention of carrying on, so I directed the conversation in another direction.

"Dad, I need to call Sydney."

"Lissa already told me what you spoke about, Sydney is arriving in about an hour, we will wait here and she can come back to the hotel with us."

"Well, that's good. Have you found out anything else since we last spoke?" I asked Lissa.

"Nope not a thing, I think we'll make progress when we talk to the bank."

"The only problem with that is we have no idea which bank it is." Said Christian.

"That Flamey, is why we need Sydney." I replied sarcastically.

"Well it's good to know that nearly dying hasn't changed you one bit." Eddie piped up.

I laughed.

We all walked over to a little cafe were we order some food while we waited for Sydney's plane. Me and Dimitri sat next to each other.

"So it's true then?" Mia asked "You two are back together?"

"Yeah." I said hesitantly.

"Don't worry Little Dhampir, I've told them, and I've told them that I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Adrian." I said gratefully.

"So you're definitely back on then?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, definitely back on." I said as Dimitri smiled

"Well thank god for that! It's about time." Eddie said smiling.

We all caught up for the next hour until Sydney's plane landed. When they announced that the plane had landed we all made our way to the arrivals lounge.

When Sydney came into view, I ran towards her and gave her a hug, she stiffened slightly , then relaxed. This made me laugh.

"Still not comfortable being around us evil creatures of the night then?" I laughed

She laughed uncomfortably

"Well you better get used to it, cause for the next few days, you're going to be surrounded by us."

"Well that's just great." She sighed making me laugh again.

"Come on let me introduce you to everyone." I said as we walked back over to my friends.

"Everybody this is Sydney, she an alchemist and a good friend, she's going to help us track down Lissa's sibling." I explained

I introduced them all to Sydney as we walked to the car. Adrian seemed particularly eager to get to know Sydney. This made me smile the last time I had seen Sydney she had told me that she thought Adrian was cute.

As we walked to the car I walked alongside Lissa.

"So are you excited to find out who you're sibling is?"

"Yeah I am, but what if they don't want to know me?"

"Don't be silly Liss, of course they will want to know you, why wouldn't they?"

"Because, what if they resent me for knowing our dad when they didn't?"

"I doubt that."

"They might, you can't know for sure."

"Listen to me, whoever they are, they are going to be so happy to have you as a sister."

"You think?"

"Yes, I do."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

We got in the cars and headed towards the hotel we were staying at. It was a little outside the main town so it would be less easy for me to be recognised. When we got to the hotel we went straight up to the rooms. I was sharing a room with Lissa, Mia and Sydney. Dimitri would be sharing with Christian and Eddie. Adrian was sharing a room with two of Abe's guardians and Abe had another room with the two other guardians he had bought with him.

I went straight to my bed and fell asleep. I was so tired, we had been travelling all day and I was glad to be able to sleep on a bed, rather than an airplane chair.

I knew we had a big day in the morning and I wanted to be fully rested for it. I was going to ask Sydney about the files that had been stolen, hopefully there would be something in there that would give us an indication of which bank we would need to go to.

I slept uneasily, I kept having nightmares and waking up, so I didn't feel rested when it was time to wake up. Abe had ordered us a wake up call at seven so that we could get an early start.

Once everybody was ready we all met up in Abe's room to discuss everything that was in the file that Sydney had bought with her. She had been really reluctant to let us see the file but Abe had convinced her that it was completely necessary and that my life could depend on it. She had agreed, and had bought it with her.

"Right, so let's see the file then."

"Um, I can't actually let you see it." Sydney said

"Why not? We need to see it. My life depends on this Sydney and if we don't see it we might miss something."

Sydney looked over at Abe, he nodded, and she handed over the file.

It was mostly about Lissa's dad and all his investments. We didn't find anything that could help us until the last page of the file. It had details of a bank account set up between the Dragomir family and a Jane Doe.

"Hey, this is the bank that my bank account is at." Adrian said "There's a branch just down the street."

Well that made our job of finding the bank a whole lot easier. The only problem we had now was finding out who Jane Doe was.

"Let me look at this." Abe said picking up the piece of paper. "It says that the bank accout is set up between the Dragomir Family and Jane Doe, that means that Lissa can just go in and ask about it, they have to give her the information."

"That doesn't really help with the Jane Doe situation though does it?" Christian said

"Well doesn't the bank have to have some kind of identification so that they could set up the account in the first place?" Mia asked sounding confused.

"Yes they do." Abe said

"Well shouldn't it be in their records then?" Lissa asked excitedly.

"I would imagine so." Abe finished.

"So that means I can just go down and ask about it then?"

"Yes, but you would probably have to see the bank manager."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." Said Lissa smiling.

We decided that just me and Lissa would go into the bank, I would be disguised with a ring charmed by Lissa and the others would wait at a little cafe at the end of the street.

When we left Lissa was practically buzzing she was that excited. I must admit, I was excited as well.

**So let me know what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I went to see my friend at uni and only got back last night so this is the first chance I've had to update!**

**Disclaimer - VA is not mine :)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

As we walked down the street, I walked besides Adrian. I hadn't really had the chance to thank him for backing off and accepting that I wanted to be with Dimitri. I felt really guilty for the way things had turned out between us and I wanted to be friends with him.

"I never thanked you for being so great about me and Dimitri."

"Don't worry Little Dhampir, I understand that you love him, I can't keep getting in the way of that. I love you too much to hurt you that way."

"I know, and I love you too much to keep stringing you along."

"Just be careful, make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

"Well we're just seeing how things go at the moment; I need to be able to trust him again."

We carried on walking until we got to the cafe that the others would be waiting at until me and Lissa came back from the bank. We thought it would have looked a bit suspicious if all of us had turned up at the bank.

Once the others had found seats, me and Lissa left and started walking towards the bank.

"I'm nervous Rose, what if we find out who it is today? We will be able to find them soon."

"I know, but once we find your brother or sister we can try to find the queens real killer, finding them might even give us a clue as to who the real killer is."

"I keep forgetting about the queen's death, I've been so focused on finding my sibling that I forget that we need to find the real killer too."

"It's alright, I understand, finding out that you have a brother or sister is overwhelming."

We stopped in front of the bank and looked at it.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this Liss?" I asked.

"I'm ready; this is something that I need to do."

We walked into the bank and up to someone behind the help desk. I looked around, this was clearly a bank that had a lot of dealing with the Moroi world, most of the people that worked here were Moroi.

"I need to see the bank manager please." Lissa said to the women behind the desk. She looked up at us and smiled, showing her fangs slightly.

"I'm sorry, you have to have an appointment to see the manager, would you like to make one?" she said politely.

"I don't think you understand, I'm Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, I would like to see the manager, regarding my account."

He women behind the desk looked embarrassed

"I'm so sorry Princess, I'll just make a quick call, I'm sure he will see you if you just give him a moment to rearrange some meetings."

She picked up the phone and started dialling. We walked over to some seats just in front of the help desk and sat down.

"That's impressive Liss, that your name can have that effect on people. You didn't even have to use compulsion."

"I know, I thought for sure that I would have to."

The women from behind the desk came over to us.

"The manager says he will be with you in ten minutes, if you don't mind waiting? " She asked.

"That's fine, we will wait." Lissa replied.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, both of us too excited to speak. About ten minutes later a man came out of an office and came over to us. He wasn't a Moroi, he was human, but he clearly knew about our world.

"Hello, my name is Mr Jenson; I'm the manager of this bank. You must be Princess Dragomir?" he asked extending his hand to Lissa, who took it and shook it.

"Yes, I want to discus my family's bank account."

He ushered us into his office where we sat down opposite his desk.

"So what can I do for you the Princess?" He asked moving some papers of his desk.

"I want information on a payment that goes from my family's bank account to an account with this bank."

"Do you have the account number?"

"Yes, I do." Lissa said passing a piece of paper with the account number on it. Mr Jenson took the piece of paper and typed it into his computer.

"What would you like to know Princess?"

"Tell me whatever you can."

"Well the account is about twenty two years old and is registered to a woman. Also the money that is transferred from your account into this account is only there for about twenty four hours before it is transferred into another account."

"I want to know the name of the women who owns the account." Lissa said. I felt her use some compulsion while she said it.

"I'm afraid that the account belongs to a Jane Doe." He said.

"But you must have some way of finding out who this Jane Doe is?" She asked putting more compulsion behind the question.

The bank manager's eyes glazed over as he looked into Lissa's eyes.

"Well, to set up an account, we have to have identification of whoever wants to open an account and then they can put whatever name on the account they want after. We have records of all the identification used to open accounts. Let me just find that for you."

He started typing on his computer.

"Could you also tell us the name of the person who owns the account that the money is transferred too after it has left this account?" Lissa asked using her compulsion again.

"Of course Princess."

Mr Jenson was obviously very prone to compulsion because he hadn't even looked into Lissa's eyes that time.

"This is the name of the women who owns the bank account that you gave me the number of." He said turning the computer round so that we could look at it.

Both of our mouths nearly hit the floor, but Mr Jenson wasn't finished.

"And this is the name on the bank account that the money is transferred to afterwards."

If we had been shocked before that was nothing to what we were now.

We thanked Mr Jenson and left, not saying anything.

Once we were outside we looked at each other.

"You know what that means don't you Liss?"

"Yes, I just can't believe it." She said in a whisper.

"How are we going to tell the others, epecially.." Lissa cut me off.

"I have no idea, what should we say?"

"I honestly don't know." I replied.

"How is this even possible?" She asked

That was a very good question.

**Sooo who do you think Lissa sibling is then? Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is it the chapter where we find out who Lissa's sibling is :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

We walked into the cafe and headed towards the table that everyone was sat at. As we sat down everybody stopped talking and looked expectantly at us.

"Well, did you find out who Jane Doe is?" Abe asked almost immediately.

I looked at Lissa, we knew that everybody was going to ask but I didn't know if Lissa was ready to tell anybody just yet, she was still in shock.

"Umm, yeah we did." Lissa mumbled.

"And?" Christian asked.

"Well, umm, we found out who Jane Doe is, and we also found out who my sibling is." She said quietly.

"Really?" Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have a brother."

"Liss, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you." Mia said.

I could tell that Lissa wasn't really ready to tell everybody yet, so I diverted the conversation to a safer topic.

"Guys, we need to decide what we are going to do about finding the queen's real killer, we can't go back to court until we know who it is and have some evidence as well."

Lissa shot me a grateful look, saying thank you. Dimitri looked at me slightly confused but just shrugged as if asking me why I was changing the subject. I glanced at Lissa and he followed my gaze. She was sat quietly clearly thinking of the best way to deal with this new revelation. I must admit that was still having trouble getting the information to sink in.

"Well on that note." Adrian said "Me and Abe have been talking to a few people from court, and we may have found some evidence that could clear your name."

"Really? What is it?" I asked

"Well, it's a video tape from the secret cameras that are hidden around court." Abe said.

"Wait, there's secret cameras at court?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, they're for the protection of the queen." Abe replied.

"Well they worked extremely well didn't they." Mia said sarcastically.

"Obviously." Adrian replied.

"Well, I have a friend that has access to them, and he found the camera from the queens bedroom." Abe said.

"Well that's perfect!" I exclaimed. "This means we can just show the council this video."

"No we can't." Abe sighed.

"Why not?" Christian asked.

"Because the tapes have been tamped with. You can't actually see anything around the time of the murder because the tape has been re-recorded over."

I sighed, I knew it wouldn't be as easy as that, I sat back in my seat disappointed.

"But, I have another friend who thinks he may be able to get back the original footage."

"Really? That's great!" I said excited again.

"It may take a few weeks to do though. I called in a favour with this guy and he's really busy."

"So, what are we going to do until then?" Sidney asked speaking for the first time.

"Well, I guess we have to track down Lissa's brother." Adrian said.

Lissa looked up as he said this and went pale.

"No, we should concentrate on finding evidence that will free Rose, just in case this guy can't restore the video."

Everybody stared at her.

"Don't you want to find your brother Princess?" Dimitri asked looking concerned.

"Of course I do, I just think that we need to find evidence to prove Rose's innocence more."

"Hey, didn't you say you found out who it was? You only told us that you have a brother, but I'm sure you said you found out who it was, not just that you had a brother." Mia said.

"I, uh.." Lissa trailed of looking at me for help.

"Listen guys, I don't think that we should talk about it here, let's go back to the hotel and we'll talk about it there." I said quickly.

They all agreed that that would be for the best, we got up and paid. As we walked back to the hotel me and Lissa hung back so that we could talk without the others hearing what we were saying.

"Liss, we need to tell them."

"I know we do, but how on earth are we going to tell them what we found out?"

"Listen, I've been thinking. I think that whoever killed the queen did it because they didn't want anybody to find out who your brother is, I mean let's face it, it's going to completely change the Moroi world."

"I know it is, but do you really think that could be the reason the queen was killed?"

"I do, think about it Liss, she knew you had a sibling, it was only a matter of time before she found out who it was, and let's face it, the people involved would be completely disgraced."

"Yeah, I guess. I can't believe that they managed to keep it a secret for that long."

"I know, it is a little hard to believe."

At that point Dimitri looked back and saw us trailing behind, he stopped and waited for us. Lissa started to walk faster and caught up with Christian. That left me a little behind walking with Dimitri.

"So what's the real reason that Lissa doesn't want to tell us who her brother is?" He asked.

"I think that she's just a little shocked about who it is." I replied.

"And you're not going to tell me are you?" He asked.

"I think that it's Lissa's choice about when she tells people. It's not my place to say anything until she's ready."

"Ok, just tell me one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"Is he Moroi or Dhampir?"

"He's Moroi." I said.

With that he stopped asking me questions and grabbed my hand and we continued to walk back to the hotel.

When we got there we all went straight back to the rooms.

"I think I'm going to have a shower." Lissa said practically running into the bathroom.

I sighed and went to tell the others that we would meet them all downstairs in the bar in two hours to talk about Lissa's brother. After I had done that I went back into our room and waited for Lissa to finish her shower.

When she eventually came out of the bathroom she came and sat down be sides me on the bed.

"I'm ready to tell them now." She said.

"I've told everyone that we will meet them downstairs in about an hour."

"Ok then, I'll do my hair and get ready."

"In that case, I'm going to see Dimitri, we haven't seen each other that much since we got here."

"Ok Rose, I'll see you downstairs."

I left the room and walked down the hall and knocked on Dimitri's door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in. Dimitri was sat in a chair reading one of his western novels. I went and sat down on his knee as he put his book down. I kissed him on the lips and sighed."

"What's wrong Roza?"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day."

He kissed me on my neck, which made me groan. He knew exactly the right places to kiss me. He trailed kisses all the way up to my mouth where he made the kiss deeper and more passionate.

We hadn't been together since the cabin, not even when we were together in Baia, I had wanted to wait and tell everybody first.

He slipped his hands up my top and trailed his hands along my back. It felt so good for his hand to be on me again that I let out a moan of pleasure.

"I love you so much Roza."

This just made me want him more. I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my hands down his chest. I could feel all his muscles as I did this.

After this he picked me up and took me over to the bed. We quickly lost the rest of our clothes and I was just laid in my bra and panties, while Dimitri was just in his boxers. It felt so good to be in his arms again. All I wanted was for us to be together again, and by the look in his eyes I think that's all he wanted as well. There was so much love in his eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

"Dimitri, Rose?" It was Christian. "We're all going down now."

Dimitri sighed and started to get off. I felt me face fall into a pout, which made him laugh.

"Roza, we have to go and meet the others."

"I know, but we always seem to get interrupted."

"Roza, don't pout, we have the rest of our lives to be together, right now we have more important things to concentrate on.

I got up and started pulling my clothes back on. I hated that I couldn't have Dimitri right now, but he was right.

Once we were fully clothed, we made our way downstairs. Everybody was sat on some sofa's in the bar. When we sat down Christian smirked at me.

"Sorry for interrupting Rose." He said smiling.

"You will be." I said smacking him in the arm.

"We're just waiting for Abe." Adrian said. "He had a phone call to take."

Just as he said this Abe walked into the bar and sat down. Once he had sat down and ordered a drink, all attention was instantly directed to Lissa.

"So, are you going to tell us then?" Mia asked pointedly.

"Yes, I am. But before I do I just want everyone to know that I had no idea when I went to the bank that this is what I would find."

"Just tell us Liss." Adrian said.

"Ok, the thing is, my brother is a well know royal Moroi and me and Rose think that this could be the reason that the queen was killed."

"So who is it?" Mia asked.

We both looked at each other. I grabbed Lissa's hand and squeezed it.

"It's Adrian." She whispered.

**So what do you think? Did you guess right? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been crazy busy and just haven't had time to update. So here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Everybody fell silent, their eyes wide with shock as they processed what Lissa had just said. My eyes snapped to Adrian, he looked like he didn't believe what Lissa had just said, I could see the denial in his eyes. My heart sank, he was going to say it wasn't true, he was going to believe us, this is exactly why we hadn't told everyone straight away, we didn't want this to happen, we needed him to believe us.

"Adrian?" Lissa squeeked.

He didn't answer her he just continued to stare at nothing.

"Are you sure?" Abe asked taking control of the situation.

Lissa looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes we're sure." I answered "The money from Lissa's account gets transferred into Adrian's mum's account, and then it gets transferred to Adrian's, the bank manager showed us himself."

"How is this even possible? Adrian has a dad." Christian said disbelievingly.

"We thought exactly the same thing." I replied.

I looked at Lissa, she had tears running down her cheek, I squeezed her hand.

"Adrian, please." She whispered. "I had no idea, my dad never told us."

Adrian looked pale, even for a Moroi, who are pale anyway.

"It's not your fault Lissa." Adrian said hoarsely.

Everybody turned towards Adrian, he was shaking slightly but he no longer had a look of denial in his eyes, it had changed to confusion and acceptance.

"My mother should have told me. I can't believe she let me walk around all this time thinking that my dad was actually my dad. I wonder if he knows." He said.

"Well this changes everything." Abe said in a serious tone. "Lissa is no longer the oldest Dragomir, if we tell everybody that Adrian is her brother, he will be the one to sit on the council."

"No, Lissa will, I will refuse, I don't want that kind of responsibility." Adrian said quickly.

"So, you believe me?" Lissa asked quietly.

"Of course I believe you Liss, I just don't understand how my mother has kept this from me."

Lissa visibly relaxed, she had been so worried that he wouldn't believe her, or that he would reject her that she must have felt like a great weight had been lifted of her shoulders."

"Uh guys." Sidney said. "I hate to say this but you're going to need more solid proof that Adrian and Lissa are actually brother and sister, the court will not want to accept that such a powerful family has kept something like this hidden without solid proof that it's true."

"Sidney's right" Dimitri sighed. "The royal's will not want to accept this, Adrian's family are going to be disgraced. We need to prove that what we are saying is the truth."

"Well that's simple enough; they can take a DNA test." Mia said. "They can't dispute scientific proof."

Abe pulled out his phone and started dialling, after a few minutes he put the phone down.

"I have organised a DNA test for the two of you, we will have to meet my friend tomorrow. I don't think we should do this in a place where the result could be seen by the wrong people. This friend of mine will be able to do the DNA test and get us the results as soon as possible."

We all sat there quietly, unsure about what to say next. In the end it was Eddie who voiced what we were all thinking.

"Listen I don't mean to be so blunt about this but, is there any chance that Adrian's parents could have killed the queen?"

Adrian's head snapped up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think what Eddie means is that, someone stole files on Eric Dragomir, and the queen was aware that Lissa had another sibling. The queen wanted Lissa on the council and this is the way that would have happened, but if the queen found out whom Lissa's sibling was, your mum and dad would have been in some serious trouble." Mia answered.

"So you guys think that my mum and dad killed the queen to keep the truth hidden?" Adrian said looking crushed. His entire world had just been turned upside down in the space of fifteen minutes, I could understand his unwillingness to accept that this could be how his aunt was killed.

"It is a possibility that we should look into." Abe said.

Adrian stood up.

"I need a drink." He said walking towards the bar.

After he left Lissa bust into a wave of fresh tears.

"I knew it; he doesn't want me as his sister! He hates me for messing up his life." Lissa sobbed.

Christian got up at sat down next to Lissa and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure that's not true Liss, he's just trying to process it all, his life has been a complete lie and he will need time to come to terms with that. Once he has I'm sure he will love having you as a sister." Christian said trying to soothe her.

"No, he hates me I can tell." Lissa said continuing to cry into Christian's shoulder

"Flamey's right Liss, he just needs time to get it all straight in his head." I said trying to reassure her.

It didn't really work as Lissa continued to sob into Christian's shoulder. I got up and started to walk to the bar. Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to talk to Adrian, he needs to know what this is doing to Liss, she thinks that he hates her. I need him to tell her that that's not true."

"I don't want you being around him when he's been drinking." Dimitri said.

He has his guardian mask on but when I looked into his eyes I could see the jealousy there. I couldn't believe it, he was jealous of Adrian even though I had chosen him he was still jealous of him. I pulled my hand from his.

"I am going to go and see my friend and make sure he is ok." I said firmly, using my 'don't mess with me' look.

Adrian was sat on a bar stool with a glass of vodka in his hand. I sat down next to him and turned to face him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Well let me think, I just found out I have a sister, my dad isn't my real dad and there is a good chance that my parents killed my aunt, the queen, to keep all this hidden. So how do you think I am Rose?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry that was a stupid question." I said

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped, it's not your fault." He said turning to look at me.

"It's not Lissa's fault either you know." I said pointedly.

"I don't blame Lissa. Why would you think I do?"

"I don't think you do, but Lissa does."

"Why does she think that?" He asked.

"She thinks you hate her for messing up your life." I said.

"No, I don't think that at all, the only good thing about all this is that I found out that Lissa is my sister." He said earnestly.

"Well it's not me you need to tell that to. I think you should make sure Lissa knows that you don't hate her, remember this impacts her as much as it does you." I said.

"I didn't even think about that, god way to be a crappy brother." He said as he got up and walked back towards Lissa.

Once Adrian has walked away Dimitri came and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't get jealous anymore, I just don't like the way he looks at you." He said.

"Look Dimitri, when you were Strigoi and then after you were turned back and rejected me, Adrian was really really good to me, and just because we are back together now doesn't mean that I don't feel something for him, he is one of my best friends and I won't just pretend like nothing happened between us. I'm not about to ignore him in his time of need just to soothe your ego." I said.

I didn't feel like getting into an argument with him at the moment, I had more important things to think about so I walked away and up to my room.

**So tell me what you think? Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all your reviews on my last chapter :) So heres my next update :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own VA or any of the characters!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

When I got up to my room I flopped down onto my bed and curled up. I started thinking about the queen's murderer. I really think that it was completely possible that it could have been Adrian's parents that either did it or got someone to do it on their behalf. I wouldn't have thought that a Moroi would have been strong enough to get a stake into someone's heart, but then I was forgetting that Lissa had managed it, with a Strigoi, which is a lot harder, and she had had barely any training as well. Sure Christian helped her with the fire, but the queen was asleep when she was killed, not exactly in a state to defend herself, even if she had been awake, she probably wouldn't have thought she needed to defend herself against family. The more I thought about it the more it made sense, which sucked royally because for Adrian's sake I didn't want it to be true at all.

I was mulling things over some more when I remembered that Abe had mentioned that tape he had managed to find. If we could get the original footage back then maybe we could prove that it wasn't Adrian's parents at all, but equally it could prove that it was them. Poor Adrian, I felt so bad for him, his whole life had been ripped apart.

It was funny the way everything had turned out. I would have bet my entire life that it was Victor Dashkov who had killed the queen but not one of our clues had pointed towards him at all, in fact we hadn't heard anything from him since he escaped. This made me uneasy Victor didn't just do nothing. He wanted change in the Moroi government, he had said he wanted Lissa to be queen because he knew things would change with her in power, but we all knew that before he had fallen ill, he was the next in line to become King, he had kidnapped Lissa to heal him to do just this. Part of me felt that he would do anything to get what he wanted. He had even conviced his daughter to turn Strigoi, and now that he was free from prison it made me uneasy that I didn't know where he was and what he was doing.

During all my musings I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Lissa was shaking me awake telling me to get up.

"We need to get up Rose, we've got a lot to do today."

"Why do we?" I grumbled sitting up in bed.

"Well we need to go and meet that guy to do the DNA tests."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth

"And we all decided that Adrian needs to talk to his parents about everything that happened yesterday."

"Well that's a good idea, Adrian needs to know why they lied to him his entire life." I said in between brushes.

"It's great that you agree, they're arriving this afternoon."

I literally spat my mouth full of foam across the room.

"Wait? They're coming to Vagas?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know Lissa, I'm a wanted criminal, and Adrian's parents are family of the person I supposedly killed, I'm pretty sure that when they see me they are going to get their guardians to kill me." I said sarcastically.

"Rose, there's no need to be like that, you can stay up here while we meet them."

"Liss, do you think that's a good idea? There is a good chance that Adrian's parents killed the queen to keep this hidden, do you think they will have a problem doing the same to you? I have to be there to protect you."

"Dimitri and Abe are going to be there with some of Abe's guardians, we will be perfectly safe. Besides we do need to leave some guardians with the others when we go down to the bar to meet them."

"I would still feel better being there to protect you if anything goes wrong." I said.

"Well, you can be their mentally if not physically if that makes you feel better? That way, if something goes wrong you will know and be able to come and help."

"I'm not happy about this Liss, it could be dangerous."

"I'm doing this for Adrian, he needs this."

I couldn't disagree with that, Adrian needed to understand why his family had lied to him and how it had all happened.

"What time are we meeting the guy to do the DNA tests?" I asked Lissa as I walked across the room and started pulling on some clothes.

"We're meeting him in a hour, Abe said he should be able to get the results in a few hours, so we will have them before we meet with Adrian's parents, that way they can't deny it."

"Well that's good then."

I still wasn't happy about Lissa and Adrian actually confronting his parents about it. Lissa could obviously read this on my face because she sighed.

"Rose, honestly we will be completely safe, do you really think they will do anything in a public place, with Dimitri, Abe and some of Abe's guardians there?"

"They may have killed the queen; if they did I don't think being in a crowded place will stop them."

"Well even if they do try something, they won't be able to touch us, and we will also make them aware that it isn't just us that knows, we will tell them that there are other people that know and if anything happens to us then they will go straight to the council with all the proof that we have."

"Fine, but I'm still not happy about it Liss."

"I know you're only worried about me, but there really isn't any need, I promise."

Once we were both dressed and ready we went downstairs to meet the others and have breakfast.

I sat down next to Dimitri and leaned against him, I wasn't a morning person at all, you would think that getting up early all the time would make me get used to it, but it doesn't.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore then?" Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"No, I'm not." I whispered back.

"Good." He said putting his arm around me and kissing my forehead. "I hate it when you're mad at me."

"Then don't give me cause to be mad at you." I said giving my famous Rose Hathaway smile.

After we ate breakfast we all got up and left to meet this Person Abe was getting to do these DNA tests. As we were walking I fell into step with Adrian, Dimitri was talking to Lissa and Christian, so I took the chance to speak to Adrian.

"How are you feeling this morning then?" I asked carefully, the last time I asked him that question, he shouted at me.

"Actually, I feel ok. It's really great about Lissa, I'm so happy to have her as my sister. As for my parents lying to me? Well I will see how I feel about that later." He said turning towards me and smiling.

"That good, I'm glad that you are happy about being Lissa's brother, she was worried that you would blame her for ruining your life."

"Not at all, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides my parents lying about it, and it also means that Lissa can have her place on the council."

"It's so good to hear you say that." I said smiling.

After that we carried on walking in silence. When we got a bit closer to the place that we were meeting this guy, I slipped on a ring infused with spirit; Abe trusted this man, but not enough to risk me being caught. I now just looked like a guardian that bore no resemblance to me at all.

When we met him, he quickly took DNA samples from Lissa and Adrian and told Abe that he would call him in two hours with the results.

Lissa decided that she wanted to do a bit of shopping in the mean time so we had a look around a few shops. Lissa went a bit crazy and bought quite a lot of new clothes. We ended up in Victoria Secret. I was looking at this really nice red lace set when Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You would look amazing in that."

"I would, but unfortunately I can't afford it."

Lissa must have overheard me say that because she came up to the side of me and grabbed the set off me, checked the size, went to the counter and bought it.

"Oh, well then, yes, I will look amazing in that."

"I can't wait." He whispered in my ear.

When we left the store we saw the Abe was on his phone outside. We all waited until he was finished.

"He's meeting us in that cafe over there for lunch." Abe said walking back towards us. "He's going to bring the results with him."

So we all went into the cafe and waited. We ordered while we were waiting and it was not until our food had arrived that he walked into the cafe and sat down with us. He handed an envelope to Lissa and Adrian and sat down and started talking to Abe.

Lissa opened the envelope and stared at the piece of paper inside, then she passed it to Adrian who looked at it nodded then put it back in the envelope.

"Well, it's true then, Lissa really is my sister." Adrian said.

"Are you sure that you're really ok with this Adrian?" Lissa asked in a quiet Voice.

"Of course it is." Adrian said smiling. "I've always wanted a little sister."

**Sooo I know there hasn't been much action in the last couple of chapters but I thought I needed to show the growing relationship between Adrian and Lissa. So let me know what you think please :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so so sorry tha I haven't updated in ages but I've been really really busy, I got a new job so I'm there all week and I had things to do this weekend. Anyways heres the next chapter, sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to update. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Nineteen**

We only had about an hour before Adrian's parentsarrived and we didn't want to run the risk of them seeing me so we all went back up to our rooms. Lissa decided that she was going to have a nap before she met with Adrian's parents, the past few days had taken a lot out of her. While she was sleeping I went to talk to Abe.

I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"Who is it?" He called from behind the door.

"It's me." I called back.

The door opened and I stepped inside. Abe was sat in a chair in the corner of his room, his guardians were stood at different intervals around the room. I walked over and sat down on the chair opposite his.

"What can I do for you Rose?" Abe asked looking up from the paper he was reading.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I replied.

"Oh, and what would that be?" He said cocking one of his eyebrows.

"Do you think that it could have been one of Adrian's parents that killed the queen?" I asked.

"Honestly Rose, I do, it makes sense, what we have found out about Adrian and Lissa is big, it would have totally disgraced Adrian's family if the council found out. Also, the queen was an Ivashkov, she could have made it very difficult for Adrian's parents if she found out the truth about her favourite nephew."

"I thought you would say that." I sighed. "Part of me really doesn't want it to be them."

"Rose, we could have possibly found out the queens real killer, I'd have thought you would be happy about that."

"I would be, but if it's true, it's really going to kill Adrian, he's just found out that his dad isn't his real dad and now there's the possibility that his parents killed his auntie so that nobody found out. He isn't exactly stable anyway, I'm just worried that this could send him over the edge."

"Well unfortunately it could be true and if it is you just need to be there for Adrian."

I nodded and got up to leave. I walked into the corridor and shut the door behind me, then I leant against the door. I know I should be happy that we could have found the real murderer but I didn't want it at the expense of Adrian and his sanity.

I sighed and walked back towards my room. It was almost time for Adrian and Lissa to meet with Adrian's parents and Lissa needed to get up. I walked past Dimitri's door just as he opened it and walked out. I turned to look at him. He must have been able to tell what I was feeling because he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I know you're worried about Adrian Rose, but he will be ok, he has all his friends to help him through this, and he has Lissa now, he will be alright." Dimitri said in an attempt to reassure me, I know he believed what he said was the truth but I was finding it difficult.

"I just think that if we find out that his parents are the killers it could destroy him. I don't think I could stand to see him like that."

"He will be fine Rose, I promise." Dimitri said breaking away from me and looking me in the eyes. He looked so determined that it made me feel a bit better.

"You will look after them while they're with Adrian's parents, won't you? I couldn't stand it if anything happened to either of them because I wasn't there to protect them."

"They will both be fine Rose, I won't let anything happen to them, I promise."

This also made me feel better, if I couldn't be there to protect them, my next choice would be Dimitri.

"You can watch anyway, if anything happens you will be able to see and come and help if you need to." Dimitri said running his fingers through my hair.

That made me relax a bit more.

"I have to go and wake Lissa." I said pulling away from him and heading towards my room.

He nodded and walked down the hall and knocked on Abe's door. That confused me slightly, Abe had made it perfectly clear that he didn't like Dimitri, and Dimitri had given me the impression that he was slightly scared of Abe, so why he was willingly going to talk to Abe was completely beyond me.

I looked away and walked into my room, whatever it was, it was Dimitri's business.

"Come on Liss, you need to get up." I said quite loudly so that it would wake her.

"What time is it?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Its two, you've got half an hour before you need to go downstairs."

Lissa got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Ugghh, I look terrible." She moaned.

"When was the last time you fed?" I asked suddenly.

"Uhh, the day before yesterday I think?" She replied

"What? You need to feed more often than that!" I exclaimed.

"We've just been so busy, picking you up and finding out all of this stuff about Adrian, I just forgot."

"Well once we've done here we are going to one of the Moroi hotels to find you a feeder, I bet the others haven't fed either have they?"

"I don't think so, it's no big deal Rose, don't worry."

"Of course I'm worried, if something happens, we need all of you at full strength in case we need to fight or run." I said.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't think about it that way, you're right, we do need to keep all of our strength up. As soon as we're done here we'll go find a feeder."

She got ready and met everybody out in the hall. Everyone who was staying upstairs was going to wait in mine and Lissa's room so that if anything happened to them we would all know straight away through my connection with Lissa.

As soon as they left I slipped into Lissa's head so that I didn't miss anything.

**Sooo what do you think? Let me know, the more reviews I get the quicker I will update :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry its taken me so longto upload, I have a new job and I'm really tired at the end of the day, but I'm off sick today so I thought I take the chance to upload :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own VA or any of the characters :(**

**Chapter Twenty**

They were waiting in the bar for Adrian's parents, I could feel Lissa's nerves, and she was practically bouncing on her seat. She kept glancing at the door , then at Adrian, then at the floor, her hands twisting in her lap. Dimitri had obviously seen what she was doing because he reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Calm down Princess, everything is going to be ok." He whispered.

Lissa smiled a small smile at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lissa, and I can't help it, this is really big, I mean it's going to really change our world, I wish Rose was here."

Dimitri grinned.

"She is, don't worry." He said looking into Lissa's eye but really seeing me there.

"How can you tell, I can never tell when she's in my head, I've tried really hard but I can never sense her there."

"I can see the fire she has in her eyes in yours when she's with you, it's not an obvious difference, but it's there."

"Wow. You really love her don't you Dimitri." Lissa said, it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"I do." Dimitri whispered back.

Dimitri suddenly straightened and looked around; Lissa followed his eye line and saw Adrian's parents walking into the bar. Lissa scooted closer to Adrian and squeezed his hand. He looked pale, even for a Moroi. I could understand why, he was about to find out the truth about his entire life.

Abe stood up as Adrian's parents came closer, as to alert them to their whereabouts. They saw Abe and made towards them.

We had decided not to tell Adrian's parents why we wanted to meet them on the phone, we thought that if we did then they wouldn't have come.

They sat down on the sofa opposite Lissa and Adrian, they had their own guardians with them, who stood behind them. Dimitri mirrored their position as did Abe's own guardians. Abe sat down in a chair and looked towards Adrian's parents.

Well, my name, as I'm sure you know is Abe Mazur, and obviously you know Princess Vasilisa, these.." he gestured towards his guardians "are my personal guardians, and this is Dimitri Belikov." He said in a formal voice.

"Well, it was very nice of you to invite us to join you for dinner, but I would like to know the nature of this very sudden invitation." Danniella said politely.

"Well honestly mother, I wanted to ask you both something." Adrian said mocking his mother's polite tone.

"Do not speak to your mother like that! Have respect boy!" Nathan snapped at him.

Adrian snorted.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Adrian snapped back.

Abe stepped in before things could get really ugly. I had never liked Adrian's dad, he had always been nasty to him, now it made me wonder if it was because he knew Adrian wasn't his.

"Now, now, let's everybody calm down." Abe said trying to defuse the situation.

"No let's get straight to the point shall we, I'm sick of pretending that this is going to be a pleasant encounter because we all know that it's not going to be." Adrian said.

"I think that Adrian's right Mr Mazur." Lissa whispered. "We may as well get this over with."

Dimitri moved slightly closer to Lissa, in anticipation of Adrian's parents reaction to the next thing Abe said.

"Very well then, Mr and Mrs Ivashkov, it has recently come to our attention that Princess Vasilisa has a sibling, the queen made it known to somebody before she died, and that person has informed us."

"Well everybody knows she had a sibling, Andre was a lovely young man, god rest his soul." Danniella said looking at Lissa with sympathy in her eyes.

"Mr Mazur doesn't mean Andre." Lissa whispered with pain in her eyes.

I knew Lissa still missed her brother more than anything in the world, and I couldn't believe that Adrian's mum had decided to mention him, when she more than likely knew perfectly well that that isn't who Abe had meant. I wanted to run down stairs and comfort her, I could feel all of the loss she still felt for her brother it nearly crushed me with the intensity of it.

"Anyway, I should have made myself clear, Lissa has a living sibling. When this came to our attention, obviously we searched for them, it could give Lissa a place on the council, we found that some records had been stolen from the Alchemists, records on Eric Dragomir, in them there were records of a bank account registered to a Jane Doe and we saw that each month a generous sum of money was transferred from the Dragomir family account into this one. I managed to get a copy of those records and found the bank that the account was set up at."

"And what may I ask, is the reason you are telling us all of this for?" Nathan asked sarcastically

"Well unfortunately, for Jane Doe that is, the account was set up between herself and the Dragomir family account, which meant that Lissa was able to go in and ask who said Jane Doe was, the bank always keep a record of the identification used to set up an account."

"Again, I ask what the hell this has to do with us?" Nathan said sounding slightly nervous now.

"Well once the money was transferred into Jane Doe's account it was transferred again into another account within twenty four hours. We believe that Jane Doe was the mother of Eric Dragomir's illegitimate child, and the account that the money finally lands in is the child."

"And your point is?" Nathan snapped.

"Jeez _dad." _Adrian snorted again, "Do we have to spell it out for you? We found out who Jane Doe was, we found out who her child was, the child who consequently happens to Eric Dragomir's child, the child who consequently is Lissa's half brother, the child who consequently happens to be me."

Adrian's mother gasped and Adrian's dad's mouth just hung open. They were both completely gobsmacked, but everyone could see that it was because they had been found out not because they didn't know.

"So once again _Nathan_," Adrian said putting emphasis on his name, "I ask you, what right have you got to tell me what to do?"

"Adrian..." His mother whispered "You have to understand, we couldn't tell you."

"Why mom? Why exactly did you think it was a good idea to lie to me for twenty one years? To lie to everyone for twenty one years?" Adrian said his voice raising slightly.

"Adrian, please." Danniella whispered tears falling from her eyes.

"Please what? Don't think you can turn on the tears and all will be forgiven!" Adrian shouted. "You let me believe for all this time that he was my dad." He said pointing to Nathan. "How do you think it felt for me? All this time wondering why my dad hated me so much, why he picked fights with me and put me down constantly."

He had tears rolling down his face at this point. I could feel Lissa's concern for him, she reached forward and put her hand on his arm. It seemed to work because he sat down on the sofa and put his hands in his head.

"You have no proof that any of this is true!" Daniella sobbed "You're taking their word against your own family."

"We had DNA test done." Whispered Lissa, "Adrian is my brother."

"Well they can be falsified! This is just your malicious way of getting a place on the council." Screamed Daniella at Lissa.

I tensed there was something about the look in Danniella's eyes that didn't sit right with me, she looked really crazy. I was really starting to wish I had gone down with Lissa, I didn't like the way this was going at all.

"I think that we have more than enough evidence to convince the council otherwise, now there is the small matter of the queens death yet to talk about." Abe said loudly over Adrian's mother's sobs.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Nathan. "What does the queens death have to do with any of this?"

"Well you see Lord Ivashkov, all this that we have found out about Adrian and Lissa is big." Dimitri stated. "The queen herself was looking into it and we think she was pretty close to finding out as well. How do you think she would have taken the news that her favourite great nephew was in fact not related to her by blood at all?"

"What are you trying to say Belikov? Nathan snorted. "That me or my wife killed the queen? Don't be ridiculous, we don't know how to use a stake, besides, that Hathaway girl did it, everybody knows that, she ran, why would she do that if she was innocent?"

He was babbling, trying to divert the attention away from himself, nobody did though, they saw right through him.

"Don't lie _Nathan_." Adrian shouted "Everybody knows Rose would never do it, she lives purely to protect our kind!"

"You're just talking out of fondness for her, you should learn to be loyal to your family and not some cheap blood whore."

With those words Adrian jumped on Nathan, pounding his fists into his face. It took both Dimitri and one of the Ivashkov's guardians to pull him off him. Dimitri held Adrian tightly so that he could not resume.

"Don't you ever talk about Rose like that, she is a better person than you will ever be." Adrian growled through gritted teeth.

Dimitri was also glaring at Nathan like he wanted nothing more than to rip him him to shreds, but held himself in check by making sure Adrian didn't have another go at Nathan.

Danniella was helping Nathan to his feet when he spat, "Do you really think you can get away with that boy?"

"Well it looks like I just did, doesn't it." Adrian snapped back.

Nathan laughed, "I knew it, I knew you would protect her, so where is she then? You don't really think I don't know that she's here with all of you do you?"

Everybody tensed, they hadn't expected this at all.

"Do you really think these are the only guardian that we bought? We knew there was a chance that she would be here with you, I'm not stupid! We bought about a dozen more, that are searching this hotel as we speak, I expect that they will find he soon." He said in a smug voice.

"Shit." I said as I pulled out of Lissa's head.

"What?" Eddie demanded, "What's going on, are they ok?"

"They are, we're not, they know I'm here. Guardians are searching the hotel, we have to leave NOW!"

**So guy please let me know what you think and review :) If you do al try to get another chapter up by the end of the day :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**So here's the next chapter, sorry its takin me so long to update but my life is like crazy busy at the moment. Soooo I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

I could feel Lissa's panic and it was threatening to pull me back into her head, but I tried my hardest not to get sucked in, I needed to be in my own head right now. We were running to the balcony to escape down the fire exit when the door burst open. About a dozen guardians piled through the door, one of them spotted me and ran forward shouting at the others to stop me. I was the last one to go down the fire escape with Eddie going first so he could protect the others until I got there. I had just climbed onto the fire escape when one of the guardians grabbed me from behind and pulled me away. Mia who was in front of me tried to grab me but she wasn't strong enough.

They pulled me back into the hotel room, I was completely surrounded. I could see the others coming back up the fire escape to try and help me but I shouted for them to leave. I knew they would be in trouble for hiding me. I didn't want them in anymore for trying to help me escape again.

"Did you really think you would get away with this Hathaway?" One guardian laughed sarcastically.

I didn't answer him, I shifted into a defensive stance as the first guardian tried to get his handcuffs on me.

I could still feel Lissa's panic, she had found the others and they had told them what had happened. I shuck off her feelings and carried on fighting. I beat the first three, they were barely older than me and weren't very experienced. But the next two came together and double teamed me. I knocked one of them out with a round house kick to the head but the other got his arms around me from behind and squeezed until I couldn't breathe. He carried on squeezing, I could feel myself starting to feel dizzy and black spots were appearing in my vision. I tried to throw him off but my strength had faded with the air in my lungs being squeezed away. I heard some kind of bang and I heard someone cry out but my vision had gone black as I passed out.

I could feel the sound of a car speeding and I could feel the uneven surface of the road beneath the car when I came round.

My first thought was panic, I couldn't believe that I had gotten caught. Then I realised that I was under Dimitri's duster, I could feel the heaviness of it covering me and I knew it was his duster because I could smell his sent surrounding me.

I opened my eyes to find myself laid in the back seat of a car, with my head in Lissa's lap. I could see that she had been crying, she had tear tracks running down her face. I looked to the front of the car and found Dimitri driving and Abe sat in the passenger seat.

I rolled over and sat up, groaning, my rib cage felt like it had been crushed and I was so stiff. I saw that Christian and one of Abe's guardians were sitting in the back of the car.

Lissa grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, it was awkward because there wasn't much room.

"Ohmigod Rose, are you ok? I was so scared! He nearly killed you, if I hadn't healed you, you would have died."

"How did you get me out? I don't remember." I asked confused

"Dimitri got you out." Abe said coldly.

"He did Rose, him and Eddie, but mainly Dimitri, you should have seen him, it was amazing the way he saved you."

"Thanks comrade." I croaked, apparently being squeezed nearly to death takes its toll on your voice.

"It was nothing Roza." Dimitri said back softly.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked suddenly realising that they weren't in the car.

"In the car behind us, we couldn't fit everyone in one car." Abe said turning around "Don't ever do that to me again Rose, You scared me half to death."

"Sorry dad." I replied smiling.

I had no idea where we were going but Dimitri didn't seem in any hurry to stop the car. I leaned back in my chair and fell asleep.

What must have been hours later Lissa woke me up by shaking me.

"Rose, wake up were here."

"Where's here?" I asked looking around. I didn't recognise anything around me. I got out of the car and saw a massive house just a little way down a drive.

"This is one of my safe houses." Abe said. "Nobody knows about this place other than me and my guardians , we will be safe here for now, but we need to sort everything out soon."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Lets go inside, we can talk about everything then." Dimitri said coming over and putting his arm around my shoulder and kissing my forehead.

We started walking into the house as the other car pulled up. Everyone piled out of the car and ran towards me. Eddie was the first to reach me and he slammed me into a hug.

"Jeez Rose, don't ever do that to me again! I was so scared."

The others reached me and pulled me into hugs. It was nice of them to be so worried about me but their hugs were hurting my ribs so I quickly pulled away.

"Guys it's freezing out here, let's go inside." I said leaning on Dimitri. I was tired and the cold was also making me shiver, which was hurting my ribs.

We climbed the stairs to the front of the house. Abe got out a massive key ring with about fifty keys on them and started going through them until he found the right one. We walked into the entrance hall, and I couldn't help but gasp, it was massive and so beautiful. It had two staircases at each side that joined together at the top, it was made completely out of what looked like marble.

Abe showed us through to what seemed to be some kind of den, where we all found somewhere to sit.

With Mia and Eddie the last to make themselves comfortable we all looked towards Abe.

"Well I won't say that that went well, because clearly it didn't, but I do think that we got some useful information before everything happened." Abe said looking tired.

"What do you mean good information?" I asked. "All they did was denied it all, and then they dropped that little bombshell, that nearly got me killed may I add."

"Rose, I am so sorry, I didn't think that my parents would do something like that, if I'd have know I would never have let them come." Adrian said looking at me with those big green eyes.

"Adrian, seriously, it's not your fault, I don't blame you at all." I said walking towards him and giving him a reassuring hug.

"Anyway, I think what they said during our conversation may have given them away." Abe continued as if he had never been interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri said looking up shapely. "You don't think that they killed the queen?"

"I do not." Abe replied.

"What!" Adrian practically shouted. "They couldn't be more guilty!"

"What I mean to say is that I don't think that personally stuck the stake in. They're right, a Moroi isn't strong enough and not skilled enough to do it."

"So you think they compelled someone to do it?" Christian asked.

"Correction, I know they compelled someone to do it, and I know who as well."

"Who?" Everyone said at once.

"Ambrose." Abe replied gravely.

**So let me know what you think? I need you to let me know if you want me to carry on. Especially since the real Last Sacrifice is out soon! Let me know :)**


End file.
